Remember Me?
by lieutenants-lady
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Enterprise encounters an alien ship with a human crew. Why are they so far from Earth, and what is the ship's engineer to a member of Archer's crew?
1. Default Chapter

> Warning: Slight Spoiler with regards to T'Pol for those who haven't seen 'Countdown' episode 23 (I think. It could be 22) of season three.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or any of the characters, except the ones devised for the purposes of this story. (I wish I did own Star Trek, I'd be loaded!!)  
  
Now that the technical stuff is out of the way, Hi! I'd really love for you to read and review this fan fiction, but, it's my first one, so please be kind.  
  
This was an idea that I've been playing around with for a while. It was originally meant to be an Archer storyline, but I realized that we already knew far too much about him for this scenario to be at all plausible.  
  
Intrigued? Read on..............
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> June 25th, 2151  
  
The bridge of Enterprise was quiet. The crew worked in comfortable silence at their stations, occasionally making comments or verifying a reading. After all they had been through in the last year, they were family. The Xindi weapon had been stopped and destroyed safely, and the tentative truce between humans and the Xindi seemed to be holding, and if anything, strengthening.  
  
The crew had been granted several months leave to be with their families, and to rest. Now, they were back, refreshed, energized and eager to get back to their original mission of exploration.  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer smiled as he surveyed his command crew. "They are all such good people" he thought. "Dedicated, loyal, courageous. It truly has been an honour to command them"  
  
To his left, Ensign Hoshi Sato sat at her station. "She has been to hell and back, and she still can smile" Jon thought to himself as she smiled and returned his nod of acknowledgement. Ensign Travis Mayweather sat at the conn, busily examining his controls. Despite all they had been through, there was a certain innocence and joy about him that Jon hoped he would never loose.  
  
Seated slightly behind Jon at the science station sat Sub-Commander T'Pol, poring over her readings. He had to smile when he looked at her. Every few minutes, she would look down as if to verify that yes, she was actually wearing a Starfleet uniform. Jon almost laughed aloud at the memory of the look on Ambassador Suval's when T'Pol entered the briefing room of Starfleet H.Q. prior to the re-launching of Enterprise, dressed in a Starfleet uniform. Later, he and Trip had laughed at the look of utter confusion and horror that had been on his face. If someone had told Jon four years ago that a Vulcan would be one of his closest friends and confidants, he wouldn't have believed them. But here they were.  
  
At his station to Jon's right sat Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Chief Armoury Officer. The Brit was currently rolling his eyes at the good natured joke that Trip had just told him about a Vulcan in a harem. Commander Charles Tucker III, known to all as Trip, was the Chief Engineer, and was currently standing an the engineering console, both keeping an eye on engineering and irritating Malcolm at the same time, which he loved to do. Jon was glad that the two were friends, though they were so different.  
  
Jon took one more look around before seating himself in the Captains chair. They were currently in un-explored space. They were the first human's out this far, and even the Vulcan's hadn't been here yet. "We are like kids in a giant playground" he though to himself. The thought made him smile.
> 
> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> June 25th, 2151  
  
On board the newly christened ship, the Hope, Lisa Holt walked down the corridors to engineering. Her long black hair was styled as if for a party, and there was a spring in her step. She was on her way to engineering to find her friend, Alex. Alexandria, known to all as Alex, was late for the Christmas party, and Lisa knew that if someone didn't physically drag her way, she would stay in engineering all night.  
  
As she rounded the corner to engineering, she heard Alex say to herself:  
  
"This ship has to be 75 years old, easily. It's alien, I'm not familiar with the systems and I'm he one who has to keep it up and running. Typical. Just typical!!" Her Irish accent became more pronounced the more irritated she got with the ancient engine, and Lisa could tell that she was close to kicking the ancient engine.  
  
"Well, you are the only Starfleet trained engineer aboard the Hope Alex" Lisa laughed.  
  
Startled, Alex spun around, fists raised in a fighter's stance. Her thick dark red hair tied back in a plait thumped against the bulkhead as she spun, but she relaxed immediately she recognized her friend.  
  
[A/N Before anyone gets huffy about the clichéd Irish woman with red hair, I'm from Ireland, I have dark red hair, so I'm allowed use the cliché! : -) ]  
  
"Lisa, I didn't expect to see you" she replied.  
  
"I'll bet you didn't" laughed Lisa. "I bet you could just hole up in here and miss the Christmas party."  
  
"I think it's a silly idea, having a Christmas party." retorted Alex. "For all we know it's August back on Earth. Besides, I have work to do here."  
  
"We've had this conversation before, about two months ago when we had New Years. Firstly, it's for the morale of everyone aboard. It's true that we haven't been to Earth in so long, and we don't actually know the date because we were all taken at different times, so these parties are to keep our spirits up. Secondly, you are the only fully trained engineer on board. You can't work 24-7. You'll burn out, and we need you. We still have at least 6 more years to go before we reach Earth, and we've been in space almost 9 months. You need to rest."  
  
Suddenly realization hit Lisa. "You are not hiding out in here to avoid meeting a certain someone, are you?" She could see by the look in Alex's eye that she had gotten to the real problem.  
  
"You're right. It's James. He won't leave me alone. I'm married, but James just will not accept this. He keeps inviting me to intimate dinners in is quarters or some such nonsense."  
  
Lisa sympathized with her friend. Alex had married at 18, and even though she was thousands of light years away from Earth, she still loved her husband and remained faithful to him. She always wore her wedding ring, and usually wore her engagement ring on a chain around her neck. Alex had been 23 when she had been abducted, and knew that the odds of her husband being alive and unmarried still were tiny, but still she held on to hope. Alex was very attractive, but she had rejected all advances by the men aboard the ship, because she loved her husband so much.  
  
Lisa was slightly envious of the amount of devotion Alex showed to her absent partner. Often, when Alex was talking about him, the work soul mate stole across Lisa's mind. She was 32, or had been when she had been taken, and she had never experienced what Alex spoke about. She thought that to find it so young, then have it ripped away was the cruelest of fates. And so, she understood her friend's decision to stay away from James.  
  
"I understand.' She told Alex. "You're not coming, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Well, I'll try to distract James for a while so he won't notice you're not there" A look of gratitude flashed across Alex's features at these words.  
  
"Thank, Lisa. I owe you one"  
  
"No problem. See you tomorrow" Lisa replied, already heading out the door.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Alex stood still for several minutes, staring at her wedding ring, running her finger over the smooth surface, tears forming in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily as they spilled down over her cheeks.  
  
"It will do me no good, crying." she told herself. "He is not here, and I probably will never get him back. Get used to it Lexie" She unwittingly used his nick-name for her, which caused fresh tears to form.  
  
Steeling her resolve, she blinked back the tears, and turned to face the console she had been working on.
> 
> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> So, what do you think? I know it's a bit confusing, but the next chapter or two will explain it all. Please Review!!


	2. Life on Hope

> Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. They were very helpful. Firstly:  
  
Jazri: The question you asked about Alex? You'll just have to read on to find out. He he he. (I know. I'm evil)  
  
Deaf Scout: Thanks for pointing out my mistake in the date. It was a typo. This is set in 2154 not 2151.  
  
Drakcir and Dennisud: Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate the help as I love writing.  
  
Ok, on with the story.
> 
> ----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Alex rubbed her eyes wearily. She checked the chronometer on the console in front of her and sighed. She had been in engineering for eight hours straight and was exhausted, but then, that was the way she preferred it. If she wasn't exhausted going to bed, she dreamed. They weren't nightmares, just memories and images of her life....  
  
Moving into her new house with her parents, and some complete stranger coming up to her saying "I think you dropped this" in that adorable accent of his and handing her a necklace which had broken and fallen off her......  
  
Remembering that it was love at first sight on her part, and even though she was only sixteen, knowing that she would love him until the day she died.....  
  
Him sweeping her up in the air when they found out that they both got accepted to Starfleet...  
  
Dancing at her wedding....  
  
Her new sister-in-law coming up to her and telling Alex to "Take care of my big brother!"  
  
Alex knew the most of the people on Hope dreamed of home, and found comfort in the memories. They caused Alex great pain as they reminded her of what she had lost. She always awoke exhausted, emotional and irritable after these dreams, so she felt the need to exhaust herself completely before going to bed.  
  
Her stomach rumbled and she decided enough was enough. She'd get some food, have a shower and hit the sack. She was just turning away from the console when a voice said from the doorway  
  
"Knock, knock"  
  
Alex jumped in fright, and spun around.  
  
"Easy, easy" James said, glancing at her hands. Alex looked down and realized that she has unconsciously stepped into a fighting stance. With difficulty, she relaxed. Seeing this, James detached himself from the bulkhead he was leaning against and sauntered forward brandishing two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
  
"Since you missed the party, I thought I'd bring it to you"  
  
Alex resisted the urge to move away from him. She hadn't told Lisa the complete truth about James. There was something in him that made Alex's skin crawl. She didn't trust him. His eyes were cold and calculating. There was no feeling or emotion in them. She instinctively knew he was dangerous.  
  
James walked slowly across the room, looking Alex over from head to toe. "Damn, she's fine" he thought as he took in the sight of her. "And tonight is the night, James my boy."  
  
"Why weren't you at the party"" he asked as he drew closer.  
  
"There was work to do here. We had a systems malfunction." This was a blatant lie, but James wouldn't know this. He didn't know an EPS manifold from his elbow. He had no training n engineering, and he wasn't Starfleet. He had told everyone on board that he was in business. "Yeah, the business of fleecing people" thought Alex the first time she heard this.  
  
A beeping from the console behind her brought Alex back down to earth, so to speak. She turned and noticed that the computer was reading brief surges of power in the engine.  
  
"That's not good" she murmured. "That's not good at all"  
  
James had sidled up to her at this point.  
  
"C'mon Alex, relax. You deserve a break. Drink this wine with me. It will soothe you." While saying this, he ran his for finger down Alex's arm. She backed away, appalled.  
  
"I don't need to be 'soothed', as you so charmingly put it. I need to monitor this problem before it gets out of hand."  
  
James perfect smile faded a little, and his eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Don't be silly. Work can wait, and you need to relax. I know. Why don't we have a drink, then I'll replicate you some food... in my quarters and we can..."  
  
"Enough!!" Alex stormed. "I've told you before James, I'm married. And I will not cheat!"  
  
James pride had taken a battering by Alex over the past few months, and that was the last straw. Thumping the wine and glasses down on the nearest available console, he stalked towards Alex and pushed her up against the bulkhead, pinning her there.  
  
Alex was at first too shocked to react. All traces of phony charm and perfection were gone from James features. His face was shuttered and his eyes grew cruel. Her first reaction was "I knew it!!" But, James was talking.  
  
"Wake up Alex. Face reality for one second here. When we get back to Earth, what are you going to do? Walk up to him and say "Hi. Remember me? I'm the wife that disappeared God knows how many years ago. I was abducted by aliens, but I'm back now, ready to disrupt your life!?! Face it Alex, he is one of three things: One- he is alive and well, and waiting for you. Two –he is dead. Or Three- he is married again with five kids. It is over Alex."  
  
"Even if I didn't get him back" Alex shouted, enraged and hurt, "I would still NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU!!!"  
  
James' fragile control snapped. Where as before, he had been merely restraining her against the bulkhead, now he used real force. Alex found herself crushed, and had no choice but to listen as James spat out "I was prepared to be nice. It would have been fun, for both of us. Oh well. This way is still fun."  
  
James lowered his head and kissed Alex. It wasn't soft and gentle like the ones Alex remembered. It was punishing and it hurt. Shock froze Alex for a split second, then the anger kicked in, and her fighting skills classes during the academy came flooding back.  
  
She grasped his wrist, and found the pressure point near his thumb. James yelped in pain as she squeezed, and he dropped back. Alex's fist connected with his stomach with a gratifying thud and he dropped away even more. Pivoting on one foot, Alex delivered a swift back kick to his chest. James crashed against the bulkhead, and slid to the floor.  
  
"If you ever touch me again, I will kill you." She told him as he sat up in a daze.  
  
James sneered back, "You'll regret this. You've just made one huge mistake."  
  
A sudden rapid, loud beeping from the console to Alex's left distracted her, and James took the opportunity to run. Alex dashed over to the console and read the display in horror. While she and James had been fighting, the 'little' problem of power surges had grown.  
  
She slapped the nearest comm. button. "Engineering to Jenson. Nick, get you ass down here now" she yelled into it.  
  
She frantically tried to trace the source of the power surges, but to no avail. Five minutes later, Commander Nicholas Jenson raced into engineering. In his mid-thirties, he was the highest ranking member of Starfleet on board the Hope. Everyone looked to him for help and guidance. Though he wasn't a fully trained engineer, he had experience on ships, and with system malfunctions, which was more than anyone else on the ship had.  
  
"What's going on" Nick shouted over the growing noise of warning beeps and the rising crescendo of the engine malfunctioning.  
  
"I noticed power surges in the engine" Alex shouted back over the din. "They kept growing. I can't trace them and I can't stop them. We'll have to shut of the engine, and I need two people to do it."  
  
"We can't shut down! It will take four days to restart it, if we had the equipment... which we don't!!"  
  
"If we don't do it now, the ship will be ripped apart and the engine will explode. Now do exactly as I tell you, and we may have time to stop this"  
  
Together, they managed to shut down the engine. As the loud roar diminished to a whine, and eventually was quiet. Alex hung her head in despair. Nick had been right. They didn't have all the parts to fix this.  
  
They were royally screwed.  
  
Nick seemed to come out of a trance as he stared at the engine. "What they hell happened!!??!!"  
  
"James came down about an hour ago..."  
  
"You let yourself get distracted by that conceited ass Hawk? I thought you had more sense...."  
  
Alex cut him off angrily. "Yes I was distracted. Being attacked tends to do that to one!!"  
  
Nick stared at her in shocked silence.  
  
"He attacked you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think? I bruised his itty-bitty ego when I refused to sleep with him. You have to do something."  
  
"Alex" Nick answered sadly. "I'm afraid I can't do anything"  
  
"WHAT??!!! You're the highest ranking officer on the ship!"  
  
"But this isn't a Starfleet vessel and I'm not the captain. True, the nine Starfleet members of this crew do handle the running of this ship. But, it's because we have to. The rest don't know how to handle a ship this size. But, that doesn't make it a Starfleet ship. I have no authority to throw him in the brig, or beat him to a pulp, no matter how much I am tempted."  
  
"That is seriously fubar. If I hadn't knocked him on his ass, he would have gotten a lot further, I know. And what if he goes for someone else, someone who isn't capable of fighting him off, then what? Oh God!"  
  
Alex had started pacing at this point. Nick studied her for a while, and finally spoke.  
  
"If word of this gets around, there will be mass panic on the ship. We can't confine him to quarters or anything like that. Right, for the time being, wherever James Hawk goes, he will be followed by a Starfleet crewman."  
  
"But we are going to be out here for years. We can't follow him around the whole time."  
  
"I know. This is just a stop-gap measure. We'll figure something out soon. Right now, we have a more pressing problem. Can we fix this thing?" he asked, gesturing to the ancient engine.  
  
"First, I have to find the source of the power surge. That could take days. Then, once I locate the source, I have to fix it, which I can't do with this equipment." Alex sighed. "I need help."  
  
"Ok, first thing's first. I'll wake up Woods and Harte. You've been training them in as engineers, and they're not bad, for civilians. Then, I'm sending a distress signal to any ship within range. Hopefully, someone will answer and help us."  
  
"But the distress beacon is so old. I'm not even sure if it works." "We have to do something. I'll go work out a game plan; you get started on those repairs."  
  
"Aye, aye sir"  
  
Alex sighed as Nick left engineering to go wake up the crew. But, by the time she'd eventually get to bed, she'd be too tired to dream.  
  
"See Lexie, every cloud has a silver lining" she heard her husband tease her in her mind. Feeling close to tears, she turned and began to survey the damage to the engine.  
  
Typical. Just Typical.
> 
> -----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Trip waited impatiently for the turbo-lift to open. He was needed on the bridge – something about a distress call. The lift opened, and he stepped inside. Malcolm was already there.  
  
"Bridge?" he asked in his clipped accent.  
  
"Yep. Do you have any clue as to what this is about?"  
  
"Not a one. I was hoping you did. I was in the Armoury when Captain Archer asked me to the bridge."  
  
"Same here. Ah was talking to Ensign Hearne about upgrading the plasma manifolds when ah got the summons."  
  
The lift stopped and opened to the bridge. As they walked to their stations, Archer asked T'Pol  
  
"How far now?"  
  
"They are at a distance of .5 light years form our current location."  
  
"Any luck with that distress call, Hoshi?  
  
"Yes sir. The closer we get to the source, the stronger the signal is. Though, it is still very degraded. It seems the beacon they used is malfunctioning, or else very old."  
  
"Run it through the translator, see what you can come up with."  
  
"Sir" Travis spoke up from the helm. "We have a visual on the ship in question"  
  
"On screen."  
  
Travis tapped a few controls, and the screen was suddenly filled with an image of a ship. It was rounded, with a flat bottom, 'beetle shaped' Archer thought as he examined the ship closely. It was made from a bright purple material that showed signs of age.  
  
"Sir, I have some of the distress call. But sir, it's in English."  
  
The crew exchanged glances of surprise. English? How was that possible?  
  
"Play message" Archer ordered.  
  
"...... Jenson.... Hope..... Critical systems..... Engine...... assistance..."  
  
"That's all I could get sir"  
  
"Keep trying. Try to clear it up. Are we within hailing distance?"  
  
"Not yet sir."  
  
T'Pol spoke from her station.  
  
"Sir, scanning for life-signs.... Wait... That's not possible."  
  
"What's not possible?" demanded Archer.  
  
T'Pol seemed confused.  
  
"Running scans again sir."  
  
"T'Pol..." Archer warned.  
  
"Sir." T'Pol answered at length. "I'm detecting 48 life signs on that ship."  
  
"And?..."  
  
"They're all human sir."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> [Fubar – Fucked up beyond all recognition.]  
  
So, what do ya think?  
  
You know what to do.  
  
Read and Review.


	3. First Contact Sort of

> Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!!  
  
Have you figured it out yet?  
  
If not, you'll have to wait a little bit longer. (I know. I'm really, really evil.) [hehehehe]  
------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> "Human? How is that possible?" Archer demanded.  
  
Trip piped up from his station. "I thought we were the first humans out this far"  
  
"Run the scans again" Archer ordered T'Pol.  
  
"I have run them four times sir." T'Pol answered. She seemed exasperated, if that was possible. "The readings are not going to change. There are 48 humans on that vessel"  
  
Malcolm, the voice of reason, said "Maybe the scanners are off line, or malfunctioning."  
  
T'Pol turned her cool gaze to Malcolm.  
  
"I ran a diagnostic two days ago, Lieutenant." She informed him. "They are fully functional"  
  
"Sir" Hoshi interrupted. "We are within hailing distance."  
  
"Open a channel" Archer ordered.  
  
Hoshi glanced at her controls. "Audio only" she informed him as she hailed the ship. Archer nodded in acknowledgement as the channel opened.  
  
"Unknown vessel" he began. "This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth Starship Enterprise. We've picked up your distress call. Can we be of assistance?"  
  
Silence greeted them for a moment, a silence only broken by static.  
  
Suddenly, a male voice broke the silence over the comm...  
  
"Did you say Jonathan Archer?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Lisa ran the corridors in search of Alex. She wasn't in her quarters, she wasn't in engineering and she wasn't answering the comm. With a sudden burst of inspiration, she ran for the mess hall. At first glance, it looked empty, but as Lisa turned to go, she noticed a figure at a table in the corner. Alex had her head pillowed on her arms, fast asleep. A half-eaten sandwich and now cold cup of coffee sat on the table beside her sleeping form. Lisa moved these to another table, before gently shaking Alex awake.  
  
"Hey come on. Wake up. You're missing all the excitement."  
  
Alex murmured something in her sleep. Her husband's name, Lisa realized with a feeling of sympathy. 'Poor kid', she thought. She shook Alex harder.  
  
"Alex. Wake up!"  
  
Alex stirred and raised her head. She blinked until the face in front of her came into focus. Lisa. What was Lisa doing in her room? She looked around, and realized that she was in the mess hall. She groaned.  
  
"Sorry. I fell asleep."  
  
"Not really surprising." Lisa admonished. "You have been working for three days straight trying to fix that engine."  
  
Silently, Alex cursed. The Engine!  
  
"I have to get back to work. I still haven't found the source of the energy surge. I'm also working on re-configuring one of the food replicaters to manufacture machine parts. I don't even know if it can be done." She told Lisa, and stood up, only to stagger a little, and have her friend gently push her back down into her seat.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, except your quarters. You need to rest." Concern marred Lisa's features. "You're going to collapse if you keep this up." She momentarily forgot the news in her worry for the friend she had begun to regard as her little sister.  
  
"No. I have to go. That engine won't fix itself." Alex's bones creaked as she straightened up. "We are not going anywhere until its up and running."  
  
"Agh! I forgot! The beacon." Lisa began to practically bounce with excitement. "We've received an answer."  
  
Alex's head jerked up at this thought.  
  
"A ship answered our distress call? Will they help us?"  
  
"More than that." Lisa smiled. "The ship in question is the Earth Starship Enterprise, captained by none other than Jonathan Archer himself."  
  
Alex didn't move for a moment. "Enterprise? Jonathan Archer? OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
She began to jump up and down. "WE'RE GOING HOME" she yelled. Lisa and Alex hugged, tears streaming down their faces. "We're going home."  
  
Wiping away her tears, Lisa continued to talk about what had happened while Alex had been sleeping.  
  
"When the hail came through, everyone was stunned. Nick was the first one to speak. It turns out that Enterprise is the pride of Starfleet. It's the fastest, most advanced ship that Earth has. It's out here on a mission of exploration. We are docking with them now, and Nick Jenson and Matt Carter are headed over there to meet with them. With any luck, Enterprise can bring us home in a few months."  
  
"Enterprise? When I was taken, it was just in the planning stages. Wait. Jonathan Archer. It wouldn't be Henry Archer's son, would he?"  
  
"I think so. Why? Did you know him?"  
  
"I never met Jonathan Archer, but I had the opportunity to work with his father on one occasion. He was amazingly smart and very patient with all my questions. Jonathan is a Captain? When I left, he was a Lieutenant. Mr. Archer talked almost non-stop about the Warp engines. The rest of the time he spoke about his son, in Starfleet. He must be so proud."  
  
"I can't believe it. Home."  
  
Tears formed in Alex's eyes again at the thought.  
  
"We're going home."  
  
--------------------------------------
> 
> Archer stood at the airlock as he waited for Jenson to come aboard. T'Pol flanked him, and behind him, stood Dr. Phlox complete with gene scanner. Standing innocuously in the background were four security personnel, each toting phase pistols set to stun... 'Just in case'. Archer hadn't thought them necessary, but T'Pol had insisted.  
  
Archer was intrigued. Why were they so far from Earth? T'Pol had searched the Starfleet database, and had found a Commander Nicholas Jenson. He had vanished without a trace 9 years ago. This should turn out to be an interesting day. He was brought out of his musings by the airlock door whirring open.  
  
On the other side stood two men. One, (Jenson, Archer presumed), was mid thirties with dark blond hair and brown eyes. He was of medium build, and stood a little straighter than the other man, who was taller, but was too relaxed to be Starfleet. One thing Starfleet taught was respect for superior officers. If Carter had been Starfleet, his back would have been ram-rod straight when faced with a captain, as Jenson's was.  
  
"Gentlemen." Archer stepped forward. "Welcome to Enterprise."  
  
A huge grin spread across Jenson's face. "Believe me sir; we are happy to be here"  
  
"Let me introduce my First Officer Sub-Commander T'Pol, and my chief Medical Officer, Dr. Phlox."  
  
Surprise registered on Jenson's features when he saw T'Pol. She noted this, and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. A light blush stole over Nick's features in response.  
  
"Forgive me." He asked. "It's just that the last time I was on Earth, there were no Vulcan's in Starfleet."  
  
"It is still not common." She told him. "I am the first Vulcan to actively serve in Starfleet."  
  
While this was going on, the security team had taken out scanners and could detect no trace of weaponry on either of the two men. They informed Archer of this, and were dismissed. They left, reluctantly. Archer knew they were dying to know what was going on. So was he. But, he would make a ship-wide announcement soon enough. They would just have to wait.  
  
"If you'll come with me" Archer suggested, taking pity on Jenson who was still suffering under T'Pol's scrutiny. "We have a lot to talk about." Having been pinned down by T'Pol's stare himself in the past, he well understood the look of relief that passed over Jenson's features.  
  
As he led the way to the interview room, he was aware that Jenson and Carter were looking around them in awe. He smiled at that. He was damn proud of Enterprise, and his crew. Speaking of, he noticed several crew members casting curious looks their way as they made their way through the ship.  
  
They soon reached what Trip had dubbed 'The Interrogation Room'. The room was sparsely furnished, with only a table and some chairs. Jenson and Carter sat at one side - T'Pol at the other. He took his place beside her. Dr. Phlox chose a seat at the end of the table. Perhaps he thought that he would have to act as a buffer zone, and so chose a neutral position.  
  
Nick was in awe. This ship! It surpassed anything he had ever imagined. He couldn't resist asking Archer...  
  
"How fast is she, Sir?"  
  
He could see that Archer was amused by his awe and eagerness, and smiled. When he answered, "Warp Five", Nick could hear the pride that was evident in Archer's voice.  
  
"Warp Five!?! Wow. Crew compliment?"  
  
"Over eighty. Mostly human, with the exception of the Sub Commander, and Dr. Phlox here. Speaking of... I mean no offence Commander. Mr. Carter. But I asked Phlox to join us because I wish for him to run a scan to ensure that you are really human."  
  
Jenson and Carter looked surprised, but complied as Phlox ran the scanner over their bodies, and took a pin-prick sample of their blood.  
  
"It's just that we have encountered species that can disguise themselves at will, and believe me, they are not the type you can turn your back on."  
  
After a few minutes, Phlox told Archer "They are who they say they are, Sir. They are human."  
  
Archer looked relieved. "Well, now that we have that out of the way..." he let the sentence trail off.  
  
"What are we doing out here so far from Earth?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, put simply" Carter spoke for the first time, "we were abducted by aliens."  
  
Archer and T'Pol exchanged looks of surprise, and Nick resisted the urge to cringe. Matt was not known for his tact. Before Matt could speak again, and further embarrass him in front of his superiors, Nick began to talk. "It's not as crazy as it sounds, I assure you. I was a commander on the Prometheus. It was a scout ship. One day, I finished my shift, and went to bed in my quarters. I woke up, lying on a bed... elsewhere."  
  
Matt interrupted at this point. "The same happened to me. I was in my girlfriend's house after a date, and I fell asleep on her sofa. The next thing I know, I'm on a bed in what looked like a huge hospital room. I'm surrounded by people I don't know, who were in the same situation. Then, there were these orange skinned aliens leaning over me, telling me not to worry. I don't mind telling you, I freaked out."  
  
"I think we all did." Nick continued. "Once we had calmed down, they explained everything though. Their species are called the Barcarni. For decades, their planet had been under military rule. It was unbelievably strict. Ordinary citizens lived in fear of the police and government, as people who voiced concerns had a habit of 'disappearing'. Corruption was widespread. The government was brutal, and restrictive, and controlled everything... schools, universities, places if business, medical centres. You name it."  
  
By this time, all occupants of the room were enthralled, even T'Pol. "Barcarni?" she thought. "I must run a search for them in the Vulcan Science Database."  
  
Nick continued. "Then, seven years ago, there was an uprising, followed by a bloody civil war. The government was eventually overthrown, for the good of the planet. They started re-building their government, and re- structuring it. They also began looking into the records of the intelligence service. It seems that they did a little more than collect data. They originally chose humans, because they looked similar to their species. Over the space of two years, they abducted a total of 52 humans from Earth and Earth colonies. We were put into cryogenic stasis, for further study." His mouth twisted at the word 'study'. "We were found and taken out of stasis 15 months ago." he continued.  
  
Matt spoke then. "They had abducted us to study the effects of bio-weapons on our immune systems. Thankfully though, our internal organs and nervous systems are very different to theirs, so we were useless. We were scheduled for termination when the up-rising occurred."  
  
Dr. Phlox was curious. "Why were you and the others on your ship taken, specifically Commander?"  
  
"I don't know" Jenson answered honestly. "Before we left Barcarnia, they gave us our files. They had found them in the computer system of the old intelligence agency. Unfortunately, they are all in Barcarnian, and as of yet, we haven't been able to translate them."  
  
"I'll get Hoshi to look at them. Ensign Sato has a knack for languages." he explained.  
  
"We'd appreciate that, Captain" said Matt. "I for one want to know what was going on when they picked me."  
  
"The best we can do is guess. Sometimes, it was obvious. Jessie Hollande was eight months pregnant. They could have studied the effects of biological agents on infants. Jim Dwyer is 82. A few people stick out like that. But, we think that most of us were taken because we were relatively young and healthy."  
  
"And perfect for experimentation" Matt muttered bitterly.  
  
"Unfortunately, that seems to be true."  
  
"Are there any more Starfleet personnel on your ship?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes. There are eight other members of Starfleet on the ship. Myself, four lieutenants, two ensigns and two crewmen. We look after the ship systems. We are also training some of the others who have an interest in engineering, etc. It's not a Starfleet vessel. We don't control the ship. We just take care of it and the crew. It's our job."  
  
"You need a little help, though. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. Your engine is off-line."  
  
Nick's face darkened for a moment. "That was an accident" he informed them.  
  
Archer gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing. T'Pol, who had been relatively silent for a time, chose now to speak.  
  
"These Barcarni are obviously an advanced race. They have Warp technology; otherwise they wouldn't have been able to bring you back to their world so soon. Why is it that you are in so old and outdated a ship?"  
  
"The struggle for the planet was a long and bloody one. Many people died and many ships were destroyed. They also live in a hostile area of space. Every available ship is out patrolling the borders. We woke up 15 months ago. We spent six months on the planet. We got to know the people. Don't get me wrong, they are wonderful people, and they feel so guilty about what has happened to us, even though it wasn't their fault. The leaders of the old regime either were killed in the civil war, or fled the planet. They couldn't do enough for us once they learned what had happened. They woke us up as soon as they learned how. That ship" he gestured out the window, "was the first available one that they could find for us. They knew we wanted very badly to get home. They gave us a choice. We could accept that ship, and begin the long journey home. It has limited warp capability. Very limited. It doesn't work half the time. We were lucky though. We have an engineer on board. Alex is Starfleet too, so she knows her stuff. We were also welcome to stay on Barcarnia if we wished, and wait for another ship. But the question was when we would get it. There was no guarantee that we would get one in the next five years, ten even. We voted almost unanimously to accept the ship. We renamed her Hope, and launched nine months ago."  
  
"And you've been trying to get home ever since?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
T'Pol spoke up. "You said that 52 humans were abducted. I only detect 48 life signs on the Hope."  
  
"Five people decided to stay on Barcarnia. Jim and Andy were in their 80's and felt that they would be happier on there, as it will take years to reach Earth in that ship. They wanted to live out their days in peace, not in a ship in space. Three people, Melissa, David and Richard, were younger, but had no families on Earth. They decided to stay to try to build a new life on Barcarnia. They were made most welcome. They are alright."  
  
"But, that still doesn't add up."  
  
"Do you remember I told you Jessie Hollande was eight months pregnant? Well, almost immediately after she woke up, she went into labour. She has a little boy, Mikey. They are on the Hope also. We are like a family sir." Nick informed Archer.  
  
Archer understood. He knew his crew felt the same way. They were a family. He sat back in his chair. This seemed incredible, but the evidence was there before his eyes.  
  
Archer stood. "Alright. You two, head back to your ship. Tell your crew what happened. We'll also need a crew manifest, with next of kin references. I'm sure Starfleet will want to help inform your families. If you give the files that the Barcarni gave you to Ensign Hoshi Sato, she will get to work translating them. I'll inform Starfleet Command. Dr.Phlox, I want you to prepare a schedule. I want everybody on that ship to have a check-up... make sure they are all ok. T'Pol, you inform the crew as to what has happened, and speak to Hoshi. Oh, Commander. Assemble your Starfleet crew. I wish to meet them."  
  
"Wait." Matt interrupted. "Why do the Starfleet crew get preferential treatment?"  
  
"They're not. They need to be briefed so I can report to Starfleet Command."  
  
"Understood Sir" Nick added. The look he gave Matt brooked no argument. Matt sighed and left the room. Nick seemed on the verge of doing the same, but he hesitated and turned back to face the Captain.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Commander."  
  
"What date is it?"  
  
"June 29th, 2154."  
  
A shadow passed over Nick's face. "Nine years." he murmured to himself. "Thank you Sir." he added louder. Straightening his shoulders, he left the room.  
  
T'Pol and Phlox left also to carry out their orders. Jon sat back down.  
  
He had been right. It was turning out to be a very interesting day.  
  
-----------------------------------------
> 
> I hope that clears up a few things. Sorry there wasn't much advancement on Alex's story line, but I needed to do a background.  
  
The next chapter will develop her story more.  
  
[Oooo. Can't you just feel the tension building? : - ) ]


	4. We Meet Again

> Thanks for the reviews. I love feedback.  
  
I know there was only a little bit of Alex in the last chapter, but this one is devoted almost entirely to her.  
  
Will we find out who she was married to?  
  
Read on to find out...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Alex woke up and stretched lazily. The clock beside her bed informed her that she only slept a few hours, but she felt better than she had in months. "Probably the releasing of all that pressure on me" she thought. She contemplated going back to sleep when her stomach rumbled. Laughing at herself, she got up, had a shower and headed for the mess hall.  
  
As soon as she stepped inside the door, she heard a loud squeal and saw a bright blue blur crawling towards her at warp speed. She reached down and swung baby Mikey up in her arms while he cried "Alie!!!" She gave him a tight hug, and said hello. She grabbed some food from the replicater, and went over to the table where Mikey's mother Jessie was sitting with Frank Bailey. She attempted to hand the toddler back to Jessie. Mikey, however, decided he'd rather have a cuddle with Alex than sit in his chair, and settled down to sleep, his head on Alex's shoulder. Oh well. She didn't mind. She could eat one-handed.  
  
"Did you hear?" Jessie asked. "Captain Archer wants to see all Starfleet personnel before anyone else?"  
  
"He probably just wants to brief us and ask for our help in finding all our families." Alex replied. "It makes sense."  
  
"Still" Frank began. "It not really that fair. I mean...."  
  
Alex let her mind wander as Frank prattled on about preferential treatment. He was ok, a little pompous at times, but he was a good guy at heart. She smoothed back the curls of the now-sleeping Mikey in her arms and breathed in his baby scent. She loved kids. They had planned to have lots of them, preferably with their father's beautiful blue eyes. They'd have been so smart too, like him, though he'd always insisted that she was the brains in the family.  
  
Feeling the tears clog in her throat, and threaten to overspill, she stubbornly blocked off that train of thought. Their plans for a family were over now, vanished. Taken by those Barcarni agents. She could not help but feel a little resentment towards the people who had stolen her life, and her future. Those bright, beautiful children would never be born now. Tears formed again as she remembered.... No! She couldn't dwell on the past. She would be strong, like her husband had taught her to be.  
  
She was snapped out of her revere by Jessie calling her name.  
  
"Alex didn't you hear that?" she asked. "Nick just called all Starfleet personnel to the airlock over the comm."  
  
"Oh. Thanks Jessie. My mind wandered for a while there."  
  
"Are you ok? You look a little sad?" Jessie was concerned. "You were thinking about him, weren't you?" she asked.  
  
Alex nodded sadly. "You know me to well Jessie." Jessie and Alex were about the same age, and had become friendly. That's why Mikey knew Alex so well, and trusted her. She in turn, adored the dark headed little angel.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side," Jessie said. "You are going to a Starfleet ship. Maybe you can look him up."  
  
The thought had occurred to Alex before, and she planned to. Saying goodbye, she handed Mikey to Jessie and left the table. When Frank thought she was out of earshot (which she wasn't) he asked Jessie,  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"She misses her husband Frank. She's lonely. You can see it in her eyes. She was with him almost every day since she was sixteen, and now, he's not there any more. It hurts Frank. Believe me. I know. At least I have Mikey to remind me of my husband. She has no-one."  
  
"Her husband? What is his name?"  
  
"I don't know. Only Lisa Holt knows all the details. Alex is very closed mouthed about him. She misses him a lot. All I know is that they joined Starfleet together, and were together since they were about sixteen. She met him when she moved to..."  
  
Alex passed out of earshot at this point. She walked along the corridor to the airlock, lost in thought. She knew that everyone knew she was married. She had made that point clear when she had first gotten to know them. Still, some men persisted, but on the whole...  
  
She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she turned a corner and slammed into someone. He made a grab for her arms to keep her steady. Looking up, she saw who it was, and pushed him away.  
  
"Hey now. No need to get physical" James' attempt at humour failed miserably. Alex stood in front of him, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"I told you if you touched me again, I would kill you. Unfortunately, I haven't the time now. Get out of my way."  
  
James shifted uncomfortably, and attempted charm again. "Surely you're not still upset over that little incident in engineering." he asked.  
  
"Little incident? LITTLE INCIDENT!?! You attacked me James."  
  
"Well, I admit I went a little crazy, but attacked is too strong a word. I'm a passionate man..." Seeing Alex roll her eyes at that last sentence and attempt to move past him, he tried again, a little desperately this time.  
  
"Alex. You're not going to tell anyone, are you? I mean, you didn't tell anyone else here so..."  
  
"So that's what you're worried about and why you're being all nice. You're worried I'm going to tell Archer that you attacked me."  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am! You attacked me James. Tried to force yourself on me. You would have succeeded if I hadn't kicked your ass. One of the first things I'm doing is informing Captain Archer of that 'little incident' as you so delicately put it. He will have the authority to detain you. And you think I didn't tell anyone here? Look behind you James."  
  
James turned and saw Tony Ford, a Starfleet Lieutenant, leaning against the wall down the hall. He looked relaxed, but closer observation showed that he was ready to pounce on James if he made one move towards Alex.  
  
She continued. "Tony is there on Nick's order. I told him what happened, and he told me that he didn't have the authority to do anything about you, except assign a tail. You've had a Starfleet crewman on your heels since it happened."  
  
"No wonder I felt like I was being watched."  
  
Alex made to move past him, but James grabbed her arm. She attempted to shake him off, but it was no use. Tony detached himself from the wall when he saw this, and moved swiftly towards them. Before he could reach them, James hissed in Alex's ear  
  
"Listen to me you little bitch! If you tell anybody, you'll be very, very sorry. I can be very dangerous. You're messing with the wrong man."  
  
"I don't respond to threats." she retorted.  
  
"You should."  
  
By this time, Tony had reached them. James let go of Alex's arm, and moved away.  
  
"I'll be seeing you Alex." he taunted as he moved away. Tony went to go after him, but Alex restrained him by placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"Leave him for now, Tony. We have to meet Nick at the airlock. Don't tell him about this though." she asked him as they moved the opposite direction to the one James had gone.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I need to tell Captain Archer about this myself, and if you say anything to Nick, he'll go charging in on my behalf."  
  
Tony seemed to understand this. He seemed to understand that she had to be the one to take James down. It was a matter of honour for her.  
  
"Ok." he told her. "I won't say a word."  
  
"Thanks Tony."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> James watched them walk down the corridor from a safe distance. Little bitch! Think she could get the better of him? Well, she was wrong.  
  
He walked away, already plotting his revenge.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Alex and Tony were the last to reach the airlock. Everyone else stood in a line, waiting, their hands clasped behind their backs. Nick stood at the head of the line.  
  
"Lieutenant, Ensign. We were waiting. What kept you?" he asked. Tony glanced at Alex.  
  
"My fault" she replied quickly. "I wasn't ready. I made Tony wait for me." Hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions, she changed the subject.  
  
"What's with Lieutenant and Ensign? What happened to Tony and Alex?"  
  
Nick smiled tightly. "Out here, there seemed to be no reason to stand on formality. But now though, we are going to be back in Starfleet, God willing. It would be better if we used rank in public."  
  
Tony grinned at Alex as they took their places at the end of the line.  
  
"After you... Ensign." he teased.  
  
"Why thank you... Lieutenant" she teased back. They fell silent though as Nick began to talk.  
  
"Ok. The date is June 29th, 2154."  
  
"June 2154?" Alex thought. "I'm 31 years old!"  
  
Nick was still speaking. "The Captain of the Enterprise is Jonathan Archer. His First Officer is a Vulcan named T'Pol, and she's Starfleet." He ignored the raised eyebrows at this statement and continued. "Enterprise is the flagship of Starfleet. It's the fastest and most advanced ship Starfleet has." He held up his hand, before Alex could speak. "Alex, it's Warp Five." She grinned at his anticipation of her question, as did Tony.  
  
"Their doctor, a Denobulan called Phlox wishes to see everyone on this ship for a check-up. We'll be going in alphabetical order. I know there has been talk about Starfleet people getting preferential treatment. That should nip it in the bud"  
  
"Well" Alex thought to herself. "I won't be getting my physical for a while. I'm near the end of the alphabet."  
  
Nick continued talking, and held up a data PADD. "I have here a crew manifest, with next of kin references. I also have our files, the ones in Barcarnian stating why we were taken. Apparently, one of their ensigns had a knack for languages. Any questions?"  
  
When no-one spoke up, he turned to the comm. system beside him.  
  
"Jenson to Enterprise"  
  
"Enterprise here." a female voice answered.  
  
"We are ready to come aboard."  
  
"Understood sir. Sub-Commander T'Pol is waiting at the airlock."  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
"No problem sir. Sato out."  
  
The door whirred open to reveal a Vulcan female standing on the other side. She was very pretty, with short brown hair and was wearing a Starfleet uniform. Despite being forewarned by Nick, there were still a few raised eyebrows at the sight of a Vulcan in Starfleet. She ignored these, and gazed back at them in a cool, unwavering gaze.  
  
"I am Sub Commander T'Pol" she informed them.  
  
Behind her stood a security detail, complete with phase guns and scanners. They let themselves be scanned for weapons, and when none were found, T'Pol dismissed the team.  
  
"If you will all follow me."  
  
Alex couldn't believe her eyes as she walked through the ship. It was amazing. She spotted several data consoles on the way, and made a mental note to ask Captain Archer for permission to use one to try to trace her husband.  
  
"I wonder what rank he is now. Probably a Lieutenant or a Commander." she thought. "I wonder if he's even still in Starfleet."  
  
They stopped outside a door.  
  
"This is the briefing room" T'Pol informed them as they all filed in. They formed two rows, relaxed, hands behind backs. They all stiffened when the captain entered, but he told them all to relax. Jonathan Archer was a tall, good-looking man. His charismatic voice and manner of speaking inspired confidence and trust in him, and Alex found herself instinctively liking him.  
  
"Welcome to the Enterprise" he began. "I am Captain Jonathan Archer. I have no doubt that Commander Jenson here has already told you a little about this ship, but if you have any immediate questions..."  
  
Seeing no one had, he continued. "Alright then. I'm sure you all want to start to try to contact your families, but there is something I must tell you first. Just over a year ago, a species called the Xindi launched a probe to Earth. It cut a swathe four thousand miles long, from Florida to Brazil. Seven million people died."  
  
They were stunned. Seven million?  
  
"Starfleet command sent my crew into an area of space called the Delphic Expanse to try to stop a second attack. We did, just as the weapon reached Earth. A small team beamed aboard the weapon, and we destroyed it."  
  
Archer continued to talk, but he sensed correctly than no one was really paying that much attention to him after the bombshell he had just landed them with.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> "Malcolm. Hey Malcolm" Malcolm turned to see Trip stepping off the turbo–lift. "Wait up!"  
  
"Are you headed to the briefing room too?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Yep. Ah have to show their engineer my engine. Update her with advancements and stuff."  
  
Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Your engine?"  
  
Trip grinned a little sheepishly. "Yeah. The engine. Anyway... why are you going there?"  
  
"Apparently Commander Jenson was a tactical officer on the Prometheus aswel as First Officer. Captain Archer wants me to show him around my Armoury, show him the new weapons and so on."  
  
Now Trip raised an eyebrow. "Your Armoury?" he asked as they reached the door of the briefing room.  
  
Malcolm grinned back and stepped through the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------
> 
> Alex was reeling from the shock of hearing that seven million of her people had been killed. 'Are my family ok?' she wondered. 'My friends?' Trying not to concentrate on the negative for the moment, she forced her attention back to what Captain Archer was saying. He was detailing the Xindi species.  
  
"There are five sub-species of Xindi, the Primates, the Aquatics, the Reptilians..." Archer trailed off as the door behind him opened to admit two laughing men.  
  
"Ah" Archer continued. "Let me introduce two of my senior staff..." he got no farther as he heard a strangled cry come from one of the officers in front of him. A red-headed young woman was suddenly going very pale.  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. He was here! On Enterprise! He was alive! And well! She cried out in shock, and every head turned to look at her, including his.  
  
Archer's brow furrowed in concern and he took a step forward to help his officer, as all blood drained from...  
  
----------------------------------------------------
> 
> And that's all for today.  
  
I know. I'm really, really evil!!!  
  
Don't worry though. The next chapter almost finished, so it should be up in a couple of days. Stay tuned!!


	5. Memories

> Ok, I'm sorry. I had to do it.  
  
Justina: I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
The Libran Iniquity: Yes, James is an arsehole. You're part Irish? Lucky you. I added that author's note because I knew if I didn't, someone would have something to say about the stereotypical Irish woman with red hair. (I know I would have)  
  
Jazri: I fear you. That's why I wrote this chapter so fast.  
  
Tobie Holloway: It's good to be evil!!  
  
Dennisud: Hope the next chapter (all 5,000 words of it) make up for my meanness  
  
Gizzi1213: Did you work it out right?  
  
I decided to write the next chapter double quick, because whereas Alex doesn't respond to threats, I do!!  
  
I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Please review. I need constructive criticism.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the film, "It's A Wonderful Life", nor do I gain any profit from mentioning the aforementioned film.
> 
> -------------------------  
  
"There are five sub-species of Xindi, the Primates, the Aquatics, the Reptilians..." Archer trailed off as the door behind him opened to admit two laughing men.  
  
"Ah" Archer continued. "Let me introduce two of my senior staff..." he got no farther as he heard a strangled cry come from one of the officers in front of him. A red-headed young woman was suddenly going very pale.  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. He was here! On Enterprise! He was alive! And well! She cried out in shock, and every head turned to look at her, including his.  
  
Archer's brow furrowed in concern and he took a step forward to help his officer, as all blood drained from Malcolm Reed's face. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Lexie?" he croaked out in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Malcolm? Oh God, Malcolm!!" The occupants of the room looked on in fascination as the young woman broke from her line, and ran towards the Lieutenant. He backed away, a look of horror on his face.  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "No! You can't be my Lexie! She died! I saw the explosion! I watched her die!" Tears began streaming down his face Alex came closer. She stopped just short of him, tears now falling freely from her eyes also.  
  
"Malcolm. Sweetheart, it's me"  
  
"That's just it. It can't be you. I was on the ground crew! I saw you die! I watched you die! I..." Malcolm stopped, his face white as he clutched at his chest.  
  
"I can't breath. My chest. It hurts" he choked out. Alex ran towards him and caught his shoulders to soften the blow as his back hit the wall, and he slid down to the floor. People ran towards him and surrounded him as his vision swam, and the blood roared in his ears.  
  
His wife's beautiful brown eyes and her concerned shout of "Malcolm? No! Malcolm. Stay with me!" were the last things he remembered before darkness claimed him.
> 
> -------------------------  
  
Archer pushed through the crowd of people surrounding his Armoury officer. He paused when he saw the young woman cradling Malcolm's head in her lap. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was shouting for someone to get a doctor. She rocked the unconscious officer, and began whispering 'Please be alright. Stay with me' against his now-flushed skin.  
  
"Who are you?" Archer asked her softly.  
  
"Alexandria Reed" she sobbed.  
  
Archer stood up in shock. Alexandria Reed? She couldn't be. But, she seems to... It's impossible. Malcolm would have told us.  
  
Jenson saw the confused emotions flicker across Archer's face, and pulled him aside.  
  
"Sir, Alex is an Ensign, and our engineer. At one point or another, most of the men on the Hope have made a pass at her. But she always refused. Because she was married. To a Starfleet Armoury officer. And, it looks like it's your Armoury officer."
> 
> -------------------------  
  
(A/N This is probably the wrong age that I have down for Malcolm, but it makes more sense for my story for him to be 31. If I am wrong, my apologies. But, I need him to be 31 for the math to add up.)  
  
England. 15 years previously.  
  
Sixteen year old Malcolm Reed walked slowly home from school in the early October twilight. He had stayed late in school to do his homework, and had already missed dinner, but he didn't care. He was in no rush to get home. Pulling his coat tighter around him to block out the chill, he thought over the last three months.  
  
It had been three months since he had told his father that he would not be joining the Navy, and wanted to become a Starfleet officer instead. Since then, you could cut the tension in the air at home with a knife. Tempers had flared, and things had been said when he told his family of his decision, and Malcolm knew that his relationship with his father, rocky at the best of times, was never going to recover.  
  
Malcolm had suffered three months of cutting remarks, taunts, insults on his own abilities and on Starfleet and now, his father was practising stony silences. His sister Madeline had developed a sudden interest in doing her homework in her friend's house, and his mother tended to stay out of the way of both Malcolm and his father. When Malcolm did happen to be in the same room as his father, they both studiously ignored each other. Malcolm's nerves were at breaking point. He couldn't take much more of this. If this kept up much longer, he was going to cave in and consider joining the Navy, despite his crippling fear of water.  
  
Looking up, Malcolm realized that he was almost home. 'Oh, joy' he thought. He walked at an even slower pace along the quiet street, when a movement up ahead caught his attention. He looked up to see a very pretty girl with long dark hair walking down the steps of her house. 'She must have just moved here' thought Malcolm, because he knew that the house she had just left had been empty for some time. He watched, fascinated at the graceful way she walked, the movements of her hands. He judged her to be about fifteen, or sixteen.  
  
She reached up to brush some hair away from her face and Malcolm saw something shiny glint in the moonlight, slip from around her neck and hit the pathway. He quickened his pace, and saw it was a silver necklace. Picking it up, he called after her "Excuse me!"  
  
She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes?" Malcolm thought that her soft voice, with an Irish accent was the loveliest one he had ever heard.  
  
"Excuse me. I thing you dropped this."  
  
She turned her puzzled gaze to his outstretched hand, and a sudden smile lit her features.  
  
"My necklace!" she exclaimed. "Oh, thank you. It was a present for my sixteenth birthday a few weeks ago. I would have hated to loose it. Thank you." She stepped forward to give him a quick, impulsive hug. Unfamiliar with such contact with a complete stranger, Malcolm didn't react. She pulled away quickly.  
  
Malcolm could see that she was blushing, but he couldn't find the voice to tell her there was no need to be embarrassed. He was completely over- whelmed by the unfamiliar feelings that were flooding him. (A/N Not those kind of feelings. Get your mind out of the gutter!) Malcolm was confused. He was the skeptical one. His sister was the romantic Reed. Malcolm couldn't explain it. He felt like he was flying since her hug, but he was still on the ground. It was almost as if it was he was in love.  
  
Alex couldn't believe that she had hugged him. A complete stranger! She was so embarrassed. She wished there was a hole she could jump in to. The young man in front of her looked completely flustered. 'Great going Stephens' she berated herself silently. 'Alienate the first neighbour you meet. He's really cute too. Goddamnit!' Looking up, she found herself caught in his gaze and was hit by how lovely his eyes were. Her heart began to thump, thump so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Her mouth felt dry and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Was this love?  
  
How long they stood there gazing in to each other's eyes, they would never know. They were brought out of it by a door opening down the street. Malcolm shook his head to clear it.  
  
"Well," he finally managed. "I have to get home"  
  
"Of course. Thank you. For the necklace."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Malcolm walked slowly away, looking back over his shoulder every now and then. She (Malcolm realized that he didn't even know her name) stood watching his retreating back, still clutching her necklace in her palm. He smiled and waved before he opened the door to his house. She waved back, and even though it was impossible to tell from this distance, Malcolm knew she was smiling too.  
  
Suddenly, the world seemed brighter. His father had decided to go back to belittling him, but even his father's bad mood could not affect his good one. He found himself looking forward to tomorrow.
> 
> -------------------------  
  
Stuart Reed didn't understand it. He was being his most insensitive and sarcastic (For the boys' own good of course. Starfleet! It will never amount to anything!) and Malcolm was just sitting there with a stupid, smiling expression on his face.  
  
I almost had him worn down. He was going to cave in and become a Navy man. I don't understand it.  
  
What has happened since he left for school this morning?  
  
I don't get it.
> 
> -------------------------  
  
Alex carefully placed the broken necklace back in her jewelry box. 'I must get it fixed' she thought to herself. 'Or, maybe not. If it keeps me meeting gorgeous guys, it might come in handy.' She was completely unprepared for the feeling of guilt that swamped her when she even though about someone else. 'This is ridiculous!' she told herself. 'You don't even know his name!'  
  
Suddenly though, she was looking forward to starting her new school tomorrow. She had recognized his uniform as the same as the one that now hung in her closet.  
  
'I wonder if he'll be in my year?'
> 
> -------------------------  
  
Malcolm sat staring out the window during his French class the next day. He couldn't stop thinking about her. In his mind, he named her Aphrodite. The beautiful Greek Goddess of Love. The name seemed somehow appropriate. He had to find out her real name though. Otherwise, it was just kind of creepy. Suddenly, a sharp, accented voice brought him crashing back down to earth.  
  
"Mr. Reed!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mr. Reed" his French teacher Monsieur DuMont snapped at him. "I know we are not as interesting as that tree that you've been staring at for the past fifteen minutes, but I would appreciate it if you paid attention and answered the question!"  
  
Malcolm flushed. Languages had never been his thing. He worked hard at them, but couldn't quite grasp them. Now, math equations. They were no problem. It seemed to Malcolm that Monsieur DuMont had it in for him just because he couldn't excel at French. He was saved the embarrassment of asking what the question was by a knock on the door. His teacher stalked over to answer it, and suddenly, his whole mood changed. He turned on the French charm for whoever was on the other side of that door. 'Probably a woman' Malcolm thought as he slouched down in his chair. 'Slimy git.'  
  
He quickly straightened up again when he saw who was walking into the room. It was her! Aphrodite!! She had a navy backpack slung over her shoulder, and had her dark red hair up in a clip. She looked nervous. Malcolm tried not to flinch as she glanced around the classroom. What if she didn't remember him? She broke into a sudden smile when she saw him, but quickly hid it when Monsieur DuMont turned back to her.  
  
"Are you good at French, Ms. Stephens?" he asked her, oozing what he considered to be charm. Malcolm considered it to be sleaze. She was a student for Christ's sake!!  
  
"I can get by" she replied.  
  
"Excellent" he exclaimed. Suddenly, DuMont smirked. "Perhaps you could take a seat there next to Mr. Reed, hmm? He seems to be... a bit lost"  
  
Malcolm felt a blush stain his cheeks, and heard a few sniggers from around the classroom. 'Great. Now she will think I'm an idiot' he thought. Both the blush and the sniggers vanished when a wide smile spread across her beautiful face as she walked towards him.  
  
Malcolm felt like cheering. She was happy to see him!! Maybe she had thought about him last night as he had about her. Malcolm was aware that he was the envy of every male in the room, including DuMont. In the twilight, she had been pretty. In the daytime, she was gorgeous. Her hair was shiny and wavy, and she had very pretty brown eyes. They were kind eyes. She smiled as if her mouth was made for it, and her voice held traces of laughter as she took her seat beside him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Reed" she said, Soto voice.  
  
Malcolm grinned. "I'd love to reply in kind" he whispered, "but I'm afraid that I don't know your name."  
  
She smiled. "I am Alexandria Stephens. Everybody calls me Alex."  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Yup. Everybody."  
  
"Then, I think I'll call you Lexie, so I can stand apart from the crowd." She nodded her consent, and Malcolm grinned. "My name is Malcolm. Malcolm Reed."  
  
"Hello then Malcolm Reed."  
  
"If you two are quite finished giggling like children" DuMont snapped from the head of the classroom "I'd like to continue the lesson." He was in a bad mood. He had planned to make Reed look like a fool in front of the new girl. The boy just bugged him. DuMont had seen the way Reed practically snapped to attention when she had come in. but, Goddamnit, he knew her. 'I guess it's extra homework all round then' he thought maliciously.  
  
When class ended, Malcolm felt like groaning. DuMont was pissed off, and had given them a mountain of homework to do. It would take him hours.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alex asked from beside him as they stood up to leave. 'You look kind of defeated.'  
  
"As you've probably guesses, French is not my strong point. It'll take me hours to do all this work."  
  
"No problem. I'll help you." she offered.  
  
"You will?"  
  
Suddenly she seemed shy. "I will if you want me to." she replied. "I have cousins in France, and I'm fluent. I just didn't want to seem cocky when I said I could get by. The offer's open."  
  
"And I'll take it" Malcolm replied, relieved. "I'm hopeless"  
  
She grinned at his relief. 'Funny, gorgeous and kind.' Malcolm thought as they left the classroom. 'What a combination!!'  
  
Everything that Alex had felt the night before came back, magnified ten times over. Her heart was banging against her ribcage. She was nervous, yet excited. She didn't understand it, but she knew it had everything to do with Malcolm. 'He seems really nice' she thought. 'I hope he stays that way on closer acquaintance.'  
  
They reached a padded bench situated outside the library, and they sat down.  
  
"Here, let me look at your timetable" said Malcolm, "and I'll see when we can work on it. I'm free this period."  
  
She handed him her timetable and he scanned it, amazed.  
  
"We have practically the same time-table!" he exclaimed. "Physics, advanced Maths, exobiology I'm doing all these too."  
  
"Wow! That's cool. I'm off this period too. So..." Alex shoved the timetable back in her bag, "We can chat. Thanks again for the necklace."  
  
"It was no problem, honestly. I'm just glad I could help."  
  
Malcolm was staring at her funnily, and Alex began to get self-conscious.  
  
"What is it Malcolm?" she asked. "Do I have a bug in my hair or something?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just, I never knew a girl willing to put up with the evil physics, Maths and exobiology teachers we have here... voluntarily."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Well, not just girls. Anyone. I'm the only one I know in this school who does that combination of subjects, namely because the teachers are evil."  
  
She smiled. "It has nothing to do with the teachers" she told him. "Starfleet Academy requires an all rounded c.v." She stopped, looking horrified. "I can't believe I just told you that! I have never told anyone outside of my family that I want to join Starfleet. You probably think I'm stupid to want to be in Starfleet. I know my mother does." A deep blush covered her cheeks. Malcolm found it adorable.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed." he told her. "I don't think you're stupid. In fact, I want to go to the Academy too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad wants me to join the navy, but..." he leaned closer and whispered, "I'm terrified of water."  
  
"I want to be an engineer. I love mechanics, and I love the challenge."  
  
"I want to be an Armoury officer."  
  
"Really? You mean with guns, and torpedo's and stuff?"  
  
"Yep. I like to blow things up."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, in chemistry in First Year, I accidentally blew up a section of the desk, and I've been hooked ever since" he laughed.  
  
She laughed with him. He was so funny! They sat chatting for a long time, talking about their families. Alex heard all about his family, his father and his desire to explore the stars. She sensed a desperate need to prove himself to his father, and his deep hurt at his father's behaviour.  
  
Malcolm learned how she was the only child of a doctor (her mother) and a teacher (her father) Neither was very supportive of her wish to join Starfleet, thinking it was just a phase. But she explained that it was all she ever wanted to do. Her parents wanted her to stay on earth, but she wanted to be free.  
  
A sudden voice broke into their conversation.  
  
"Mr. Reed!!" Malcolm shut his eyes, and turned around.  
  
"Mr. Griffiths" he replied, and resisted the urge to gulp. Neil Griffiths was the strictest principal the school had ever seen in its 40 year history. Normally, Malcolm approved of discipline, but this guy just took it too far! Griffiths had a reputation for unfair detentions and surprise locker inspections and was generally hated by the students. Malcolm suspected that was the way he liked it.  
  
"Mr. Reed. Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I have a free, sir."  
  
"Really? And what are you supposed to do when you have a free?"  
  
"Go to the study hall"  
  
"Right. Go to the study hall. And why aren't you there now?"  
  
"Well, I..." Malcolm tried to gesture behind his back for Alex to make a quiet exit. He didn't want her to get into trouble on her first day! Instead...  
  
"Sir" interrupted Alex. Griffiths swung around to face her. She was standing there, wringing her hands, her face a picture of despair.  
  
"It's my fault, sir. I...I... I'm new here, and Malcolm was kind enough to help me find my classes. It was my fault." Her eyes were wide, and she looked so pitiful that Malcolm almost asked her if she had a twin sister, until he saw the sparkle in the chocolate brown orbs.  
  
Then, to Malcolm's utter astonishment, Griffiths' face softened, and his whole demeanour changed. "Fault? There is no fault. There is no problem. Reed here was helping you?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Well then, Reed!" Malcolm snapped to attention. "I want you to take personal care of this girl. Do you have a locker, Ms...?"  
  
"Stephens sir. And no. I don't have one."  
  
"There's a spare one beside mine" Malcolm spoke up, bewildered.  
  
"Very well then. You can have that one Ms. Stephens. Reed. Take good care of her!" With that, he walked away. Malcolm stared at Alex in total astonishment.  
  
"How did you do that?" he exclaimed. "I thought I was in for a week of detention"  
  
Alex smiled. "It's the 22nd Century, and some men still believe that women are the weaker sex. I just use that." She informed him.  
  
"It was your eyes that did it."  
  
"I know." She grinned. "My mother is always giving out to me for using the power of my eyes for evil!"  
  
"Damn!" Malcolm mumbled. "Come on. I'll show you where the lockers are."  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why does everybody call you Mr. Reed, or Reed? Why not Malcolm?"  
  
"I don't know. It suits me, I guess."  
  
"I prefer Malcolm. It's sexy, and British. Just like you."  
  
Malcolm stopped short. Did she really just say that, or was it his overactive and hyper-sensitized imagination playing tricks on him. She had him so confused that he wasn't sure. Could it be possible that she felt the same way as him? Ever since she walked into the classroom, he had felt... free. He knew it was love, but how was it possible? He barely knew her!  
  
"Malcolm. Come on!" Alex called from down the corridor. He ran to meet her, a smile on his lips.
> 
> -------------------------------  
  
Two months passed with relative speed. Alex settled down to her new life, and soon made lots of friends, though she and Malcolm still remained close. A bond had been formed that first day in school, and it was strengthening. They walked to and from school together every day, much to his little sister Madeline's amusement. They met each weekend to help each other study, or to go to a movie. Their feelings for each other intensified every time they saw each other. They were in love! But both were to shy to make the first move.  
  
Then, just before Christmas, an incident occurred that made Malcolm begin to think that he had left it too late and lost Lexie to another.  
  
Their friends were throwing a party to celebrate the holidays and the upcoming holiday. It was held in their friend Will's house, because Will's parents were known not to be too strict on the underage drinking thing. Their way of thinking was, they were sixteen. The age limit was only two years away. Let them have fun.  
  
Neither Malcolm nor Alex were big drinkers, and stuck to the soft drinks. It was a good party though. The music was brilliant, and all their friends were there. Logan, who had asked Alex out a few times (she always said no), was a bit worse for the drink. He didn't get why Alex wouldn't go out with him. At first he thought that she and Malcolm... If they were, he would have backed off. But, he saw them together. They were friends. Best friends. But nothing more. Logan felt he had a shot with her.  
  
So he cornered her under a sprig of mistletoe.  
  
"Hey Alex."  
  
"Hi Logan. Having a good time?"  
  
"The best. So, Alex. You know what season it is?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Logan. It's Christmas. That's why we are having a Christmas party. Are you drunk?"  
  
"A little, I think. You know what a real fun tradition for Christmas is?"  
  
"Turkey?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Presents?"  
  
"Wrong again." He pointed upwards. "Mistletoe." He could have sworn that she went a little pale under her glittery party make-up.  
  
"M... mistletoe?"  
  
"Yep. You know, kissing under the mistletoe."  
  
"Uh, Logan. I don't think..."  
  
"Come on. What harm could it do?"  
  
Apparently, a lot. Alex conceded one kiss, very short, not even fully on the lips. That was the exact moment that Malcolm chose to walk in to the room. All he saw was Alex pulling away from Logan. Feeling like he had been punched in the stomach, he turned and blindly stumbled the way he came. Lexie and Logan! Together! Kissing!  
  
But Malcolm had left to soon. He didn't see the mistletoe. He didn't see Logan attempt to pull Alex back into his arms, and fail. He didn't see Alex standing on her toes, looking for him in the crowd. As he stumbled into the back garden, all he saw was the image of the girl he loved in the arms of his friend.
> 
> -------------------------------------  
  
Two days later, the day before Christmas Eve, they met for their usual visit to the cinema. It was a Saturday, and the cinema was showing old Christmas movies. This one was "It's A Wonderful Life." Malcolm had seen it before, but Alex never had. She sat enthralled, while he sat there thinking.  
  
He hadn't seen her since the incident, but she was never far from his mind. He sat there thinking 'I've lost her. But I never had her. But I lost her.'  
  
He heard a sniffle coming from Alex's direction at the end of the movie.  
  
"Are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"No... Well yes. It was just a brilliant ending." When the lights went up, he saw her tear stained cheeks, and laughed.  
  
"Come on" he told her. "Let's get home."  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Finally, Malcolm could stand it no more.  
  
"How's Logan?" he asked casually.  
  
"Logan? I don't know. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Alex cast a sideways look at him. In profile, he looked deep in thought. Something was wrong. He'd been acting strangely for the last few days, ever since he left the party early the...  
  
The party.  
  
'Damnit!' she swore softly to herself. 'He saw me with Logan.'  
  
"Malcolm" she said aloud. "Why are you asking about Logan?"  
  
"I told you, no reason. You just seemed to be having a good time with him, that's all."  
  
She stopped, and grabbed his arm, swinging him around to face her.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Malcolm wouldn't meet her eyes. Alex decided that they had danced around their feelings enough. Action was needed. "Please, tell me you're jealous. That means that I'm not alone in what I feel."  
  
Malcolm was stunned. He couldn't speak. She felt the same way? Taking his silence fro a no, Alex tried to move away, but he pulled her back and kissed her, long and softly. When they finally broke for air, they looked into each other's eyes. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm, and they walked home, knowing that they were not alone any more.  
  
It started to snow.
> 
> ------------------------------------  
  
On Christmas Eve, Alex sat on her front step, gazing up at the stars. Someday, Malcolm and I are going to explore those, she thought as she waited. Someday. We are going to kick ass in the Academy!!  
  
After their first kiss last night, Malcolm walked her home. He kissed her softly on the lips, and asked her to meet him on the steps, tonight. He said he had something to tell her. She knew what it was. He loved her... she hoped. She loved him so much it hurt to be without him, so when she saw him walking up the path, she sprang to her feet to meet him.  
  
He seemed nervous, unsure of himself, which was not Malcolm's usual style. He was so confident and out-going usually. He stopped in front of her, and smiled a half smile.  
  
"Lexie" he began. "I... I... I have something for you. It says what I feel." He handed her a black velvet box. "Open it" he urged, so she did.  
  
Inside was a silver bracelet. Inscribed on it were the words:  
  
A.S. I love you. Forever. Always. M.R.  
  
She flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too" she told him, just before she kissed him. It was a soul- searing kiss.  
  
They knew they were soul-mates in that moment.  
  
They also knew they would be together for the rest of their lives.
> 
> ------------------------------  
  
Enterprise, 2154  
  
Archer stood in sickbay next to Trip, watching as Phlox scanned Malcolm's unconscious form. Malcolm's wife (he found it hard to say the word) stood next to the bed, refusing to move more than three feet away from Malcolm. She had refused to let go of him once the medical team arrived with Phlox in the briefing room. She had held his hand all the way to sickbay, and had only released his hand when Phlox told her that she was impeding his treatment of her husband.  
  
"I've killed him" she said aloud to no-one in particular. "I gave him a heart attack."  
  
"Lieutenant Reed is not dead." Phlox assured her. "Nor has he had a cardiac episode. He is simply in severe shock. He should regain consciousness soon."  
  
As soon as Phlox moved away from Malcolm, Alex was once again by his side. She sat next to him on the bio-bed, and held his hand. Tenderly, she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. He looked so good! So handsome in his uniform. She checked his hands. No wedding ring either! Maybe he is not married again. She heard someone clear their throat. It was Archer.  
  
"I'm Captain Archer. This is Trip Tucker, my Chief Engineer. Are you really...?"  
  
"Malcolm's wife? Yes. My name is Alexandria Reed. Everybody calls me Alex. Malcolm calls me Lexie." Her voice broke on the last word, and she began to cry.  
  
Archer and Trip looked at each other helplessly. Neither knew what to do when women cried, especially their friend's wives. They were at a loss.  
  
"Tell me" Alex began, regaining control of her tears, "What does he do on this ship?"  
  
"He's my Chief Armoury Officer" Archer told her.  
  
"And the best damned one I've ever met" added Trip.  
  
Alex smiled sadly. "He always did like to blow things up."  
  
Malcolm stirred and opened his eyes. Where was he? What had happened? He looked to his left, and saw Archer and Trip standing next to a bio-bed, looking very confused. He suddenly became aware that someone was holding his had. He looked up, into a pair of very familiar, beloved brown eyes. Lexie! But that's impossible. His darling wife had died eight years ago. He had seen it happen. He had seen the shuttle explode. But still, those eyes...  
  
His eyes moved from the beautiful brown eyes, down a pert nose, to a mouth made for smiling.  
  
"Hi" she said in an Irish accented voice.  
  
That voice! It was her! No one else's voice could make his heart race and breathing quickened by saying one little word.  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
"Remember me?"
> 
> -------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
Was it worth the wait?  
  
There's more, so stay tuned.


	6. Getting to Know You

> > I re-wrote this chapter. I wasn't too happy with it. I felt like I had glossed over important parts of the story, but, after two power-cuts last night, by God I was uploading it! I hope this chapter works better now.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate every one.  
  
I've been dying to get to this chapter, so... here it goes. It's been really hard to write though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Heaven'. Brian Adams does and I gain no profit from mentioning it here.
>> 
>> --------------------------------------
>> 
>> "Remember me?"  
  
Remember her? How could he ever forget his Lexie? He had fallen asleep every night since her death with her face in his mind... her laugh... her smile... her voice. Even in the height of the trouble with the Xindi, it was her face he saw when he closed his eyes. He had fallen asleep every night with the crushing guilt of knowing that it was all his fault that she had died. Her shout of his name echoed over the comm. a million times in his dreams before the shuttle exploded into a blazing fireball. Remember her? He could never forget. It couldn't be though.  
  
Snapping out of his daze, he jack-knifed into a sitting position, and leapt off the bed so he was facing her over the bio bed. Archer and Trip watched in fascination as his colour changed from a deathly pale to beet-red until it finally changed back to normal. Malcolm and Alex stared at each other for a long time until Alex finally broke the silence.  
  
"Malcolm" she began uncertainly.  
  
Malcolm's voice was ice cold and whipped like a lash against her. "It's not possible. It can't be you. My wife died eight years ago when the shuttle she was traveling in from Jupiter Station exploded. I know she died. I was talking to her when she died. I don't know who you are, but you can't be her."  
  
Alex had visibly paled as he spoke, and Archer took a step towards her as if to catch her, but she gripped the edge of the bio-bed, and straightened her voice.  
  
"Malcolm, it is me. What can I do to convince you?"  
  
"Nothing." He began to shout now. "My God. Don't you think I wish you were her? I would give anything I have just to hold her in my arms once more, to tell her how much I love her, and will until the day I die. But wishing won't turn back the clock. I know you're not my wife." He turned to walk away, but Alex ran around the bio-bed and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, and her voice cracked, but she continued.  
  
"Listen to me, Reed! My name is Alexandria Katherine Stephens Reed. You are my husband. We met when I moved to England when I was sixteen. The first time we kissed was at Christmas after we went to the movies. You proposed during our Graduation Ball, in front of everybody, even though you hate revealing your feelings in public. We got married when we were eighteen, a month before we joined Starfleet." He turned to walk away again, but she renewed her grip on his arm and Malcolm had no choice but to listen.  
  
"Listen to me. It's me. Lexie. The one who used to tease you for your eternal optimism" (the blank look that between Archer and Trip went unnoticed at this point. Optimism? Malcolm Reed?) Malcolm went pale again as she continued... "the girl who knows every ticklish place on your body and used mercilessly when you wouldn't tell me something, the girl who cant boil a saucepan of water and nearly burned down the kitchen when I tried to make you scrambled eggs on your birthday, the girl who... promised... to..." she completely broke down at this point. Malcolm turned and held out his arms, and when she ran into them, he whispered "Lexie" and the tears fell down his cheeks too. "I'm never letting you go again!"  
  
Wordlessly, Archer motioned to Trip and Phlox to leave and the doors swished shut behind them, leaving the couple to their privacy.
>> 
>> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Archer and Trip made their way back to the briefing room where they had left the Starfleet crew of the Hope. They were both a little stunned. Trip was the first to speak.  
  
"Ah can't believe he didn't tell us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ah mean, he was married. And his wife died. We're friends, best friends, and he never said a word."  
  
"In fairness Trip, it is obvious that he loves her a lot. He must have been devastated when she died. I mean, it sounded like they were together since they were about sixteen. That had to hurt. Though, thinking about it, that three month absence from duty eight years ago is suddenly making a whole lot more sense."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"On his record, it is noted that he was absent from duty for three months 'for personal reasons'. Whenever I tried to get him to open up about it, this incredibly sad look came over him, and he would clam up. Whenever I asked him, I got the impression of over-whelming guilt on his part. I think he felt responsible for her death."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued on in silence until they reached the briefing room. The room's occupants were standing in a bunch in the centre of the room, talking. When they saw the two officers enter, they quickly formed lines again.  
  
"Relax. I mean it" Jon told them. "I'm sure you're all concerned about what happened."  
  
"You bet we are" spoke up one young man. "Lieutenant Tony Ford" He informed the Captain. "Is Alex alright? Is your officer ok?"  
  
A brief smile played over Jon's features as he remembered the look of devotion of their faces when he had left them in sickbay.  
  
"I think they are going to be fine. The Lieutenant in question is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He is my Chief Armoury Officer, and your friend's husband. Apparently, they were married young, and he thought she was dead. He is unmarried now, and I have a feeling that they will be working on their relationship as soon as they gain control of themselves."  
  
Trip noticed that the men in the room all had long faces.  
  
"What's up?" he asked them. "Don't you want them to be happy? And before you answer, keep in mind that Malcolm is one of my best friends."  
  
A female Lieutenant answered for them. "Sir, Tracy Weathers Sir. They are just upset that Alex's husband isn't married"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Well, most of the men think that Alex is pretty great, and they were hoping that her husband would be married when they met up again, so they could have a shot with her." She seemed to think it was most amusing.  
  
Archer gave them a 'look' before starting to brief them, again, about the Xindi species.
>> 
>> ----------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> It was a long time before either Malcolm or Alex stopped crying. They found themselves sitting on the floor of sickbay, arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Oh my God" Malcolm began. "It really is you" His hands traced the lines of her face, down her nose, and swept across her full lips. They traced down her neck, along her arms to her fingertips. Her skin felt so soft! It was just like he remembered it.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you" Alex laughed through her tears. "What finally convinced you that it was me? My voice?"  
  
"Nope. It was you knowing that I'm ticklish. No one else knows that." They laughed and hugged each other again.  
  
"Um, Malcolm?"  
  
"Yes love?" Her heart leaped at the endearment, but she had to continue.  
  
"Um, I noticed no wedding ring on your finger. Are you...?"  
  
"I'm not married, engaged or seeing anyone." He said that with a completely clear conscience. Though there had been women since her death, they were few and far between, and he never felt even a tenth of what he felt for Lexie.  
  
"Oh, THANK GOD!" she shouted, and kissed him.  
  
The kiss brought Malcolm back fifteen years to their first kiss, and through the thousands that followed, to their last kiss before she got on the shuttle to Jupiter Station for a three week training program. It held the promise of thousands more to come, and when they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow" he breathed.  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"Wow" and then he kissed her again.
>> 
>> -----------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> **England, 13 years previously**.  
  
"Lexie! LEXIE!" Eighteen year old Malcolm shouted as her ran into her house through the back door. In the two years since they had been going out, he'd been practically adopted into the Stephen's family. He had free access to their house, and his own key. Her parents liked him, and the atmosphere was so different to the one in his own home that he found himself at her house more often than not.  
  
Now, he had something important to tell her, and he couldn't find her. "Lexie! Where are you?"  
  
"In here Malcolm" He followed the sound of her voice to the living room, and ran inside, waving a data chip around.  
  
"Lexie, I'm in! I got top marks in the entrance exams. Starfleet accepted me! I'm in!"  
  
"Me too! I just got word!" They jumped hugged and kissed and jumped up and down like five year olds until Alex's parents came running at the noise. They joined in the celebrations with relish. At first, they hadn't liked the idea of Alex joining Starfleet. But, once they realized that she and Malcolm were serious about it, they gave them both their full support.  
  
Eventually they calmed down enough for Alex to ask Malcolm what his parents had said. He blushed hotly and looked at the floor.  
  
"You didn't tell them!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, technically..."  
  
"Don't you 'technically' me Malcolm Reed. You have to tell them. I'll go with you."  
  
Malcolm agreed and they left at a more subdued pace to Malcolm's house. They left themselves in the front door, and followed the sound of voices to the kitchen where Malcolm's parents Mary and Stuart were talking. They stood in the doorway out of sight while Stuart, pacing the kitchen floor, went on one of his rants about their relationship, their plans and generally about Malcolm that he frequently indulged in.  
  
"... I mean Starfleet! It will amount to nothing, mark my words! The Navy. I should make the boy join the Navy. That's a real career. None of this Starship nonsense. I mean, the Vulcans won't condone us leaving the system any time in the next fifty years! It'd be a waste of the boy's time."  
  
"Now Stuart," Mary Reed tired to calm him down, "you know Malcolm has always loved the stars, and he doesn't like water."  
  
"He's afraid you mean!! Stupid fear! Well, at least I can console myself with the possibility that he mightn't get accepted. The results are out in the next few days." He sat down heavily on a nearby chair.  
  
"I almost had him, Mary. When he told me his plans to join Starfleet, I almost changed his mind. He was going to cave in, I know it. Then that tramp from Ireland came along with her plans..." he got no further before he was interrupted my Malcolm's enraged shout of  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT"  
  
Malcolm had stood in the shadows and listened to his father's cutting remarks with the tightening of his jaw the only sign that what his father was saying affected him. But, when he started on his girlfriend, his control snapped. Alex stood in shock as Malcolm stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that? Ever. I love her, and I will forever" Stuart Reed sneered at this comment, but Malcolm ignored it. He threw down the data chip on the table.  
  
"My acceptance letter from Starfleet" he informed them. "Alex has one too. We start in a few months." With that, he turned around, grabbed her hand and pulled a shocked Alex out the door, leaving behind them two brooding Reed's.
>> 
>> -------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Two weeks later was the ball to celebrate their graduation from school. Alex wore a long black gown, simply cut with a split up one leg. She thought that Malcolm had never looked so handsome in his tuxedo, but she was aware of a sense of brooding surrounding him. He hadn't spoken to his father since the day they got their letters of acceptance two weeks ago.  
  
Little did she know that something else was on his mind. Malcolm was going to ask Alex to marry him. In his pocket, he had the diamond and sapphire ring that his Grandma Reed had left him in her will on the condition that he 'give it to the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with.' Malcolm knew he had found the girl already. Alex.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he saw her walking down the stairs in front of him. She was so beautiful! He felt a huge grin break over his face as he escorted her inside the hotel where the ball was being held. She was the prettiest girl there.  
  
They danced almost every dance, though Alex had to drag Malcolm up on the floor for the fast ones. When Alex wasn't looking, he slipped away to make an arrangement with the D.J., and led her out to the dance floor. Her favourite song, an old Brian Adams song, 'Heaven' came on. Alex looked up in surprise and delight, and snuggled into his arms.  
  
_"Baby, you're all that I want, _
>> 
>> _When I'm lying here in your arms, _
>> 
>> _I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven.  
  
And love is all that I need, _
>> 
>> _And I've found there in your heart, _
>> 
>> _It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven."  
_  
He waited until the last bars of the song had ended, before tipping up her chin, and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked. For a moment, she too surprised to move.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
Stepping away from her, he got down on one knee, in front of everybody (the entire room had stopped what they were doing to watch) and asked in a loud voice  
  
"Alexandria Katherine Stephens. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"  
  
"Yes!!" Alex shouted.  
  
Malcolm stood up and threw his arms around her, and kissed her. The room erupted in applause, but they were oblivious to all but each other. Malcolm took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. A perfect fit.  
  
It felt like fate.
>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> "My parents are going to have a heart attack" she informed him as they walked into her house the next day. They had spent the night in a hotel, celebrating (A/N What? Do I have to draw you a diagram?) and were now on the way to break the news to their parents. "But in a good way... I hope." Malcolm massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Relax." he told her. "We're both adults. We're both eighteen. We don't need their permission."  
  
She nodded. They had discussed it over breakfast, and decided to tell their parents together, so they collected Alex's bemused parents and made the short walk to Malcolm's house. Inside, both sets of parents sat down on the couch, while Alex and Malcolm stood in front of them.  
  
"We have something to tell you" Alex began. "Malcolm and I are getting married."  
  
Silence followed their announcement, until both mothers shouted in unison  
  
"Oh my God. You're pregnant!!"  
  
Alex's father jumped up and advanced on Malcolm, threatening to kill him, while Stuart sat back and smirked at the predicament Malcolm found himself in. 'Try getting into Starfleet with a knocked-up girlfriend in tow' he thought to himself.  
  
"No!" Malcolm had to shout to be heard over the sobbing mothers and her enraged father. "No, Alex is not pregnant. Someday, hopefully, but not now." But no-one heeded him. Her father still advanced on him until Alex intervened and stepped in between them.  
  
"Listen to him Daddy! I'm not pregnant."  
  
"You're not pregnant?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why are you getting married so young. Marriage is forever in this family young lady. I won't condone at a divorce."  
  
Malcolm stepped up next to Alex and put an arm around her waist. "There isn't going to be a divorce. We love each other very much, and we always will. We want to live together when we go to San Francisco, but we want to be married."  
  
It took a lot of convincing before their parents could accept their decision. It took even longer to convince them to help with the wedding. Malcolm's sister was ecstatic for them, and Alex insisted that she be a brides-maid  
  
They were married in a small ceremony in a nearby church, surrounded by their close friends and family. Malcolm would never forget the picture of Alex walking down the aisle on her father's arm. She looked like an angel, all white and light.  
  
They moved to San Francisco two weeks after the wedding and began their term at Starfleet Academy. The longer they were together, the happier they were. When their first anniversary came around, they threw a huge party. They had their share of fights, like all couples, (actually, they were screaming matches as they were both passionate people) but they always made up fairly fast.  
  
They both excelled in the Academy, Alex in the Engineering Corps, and Malcolm training as a tactical officer. They graduated on top of their respective classes, and had their choice of assignments, but always chose to stay within easy distance of each other. They were both promoted to Ensign on the same day.  
  
They thought nothing could ever part them.  
  
Then, two weeks before their fifth anniversary, Alex was given an assignment to work on Jupiter Station for three weeks.
>> 
>> -----------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> **Enterprise, 2154**  
  
Alex reluctantly pulled away from Malcolm.  
  
"Hon, we really better move. I'm sure the Doctor wants his sickbay back sometime this year."  
  
Malcolm sighed "I know" before kissing her neck again. He loved it when she shivered like that. He stood up and pulled her to her feet before his mind wandered again, and they'd not get out of here for the next day or two.  
  
"Let's go get some real privacy"  
  
"Oh, really? Where?"  
  
"My quarters"  
  
"I love your thinking."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they left the sickbay, oblivious to the very surprised stares that they received from Malcolm's shipmates. Malcolm Reed with his arms around a strange girl? What was going on?  
  
They came down from their 'high' a little as they walked, and Alex said soberly  
  
"Malcolm. We need to talk."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm not the same girl I was years ago."  
  
"I know. Same here. I've changed and not necessarily for the better. I'm the pessimist on the crew now."  
  
"What? Pessimist? You?"  
  
"Well, after I lost you, I didn't see much to smile about.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart." She kissed him lightly.  
  
"We are different people to what we were eight years ago. Our experiences have changed us."  
  
"I agree. But one thing has never changed. I love you Malcolm Reed, and I always will."  
  
"I love you too. More than I ever thought possible"  
  
Alex looked around as they walked.  
  
"This ship is pretty impressive. Warp five. And, you're the Armoury Officer."  
  
"Yes. You know I always liked to blow things up." They both laughed at that.  
  
"And you" Malcolm continued. "You are acting engineer on the Hope."  
  
"I am indeed."  
  
"I'm surprised that you had engine trouble then. You always had a knack for anything mechanical."  
  
Alex stopped short.  
  
I have to tell him what happened. He's going to go nuts, but James has to be stopped. If he hurts someone else, it'll be all my fault.  
  
"Malcolm, we have to find the Captain."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you here. Just, trust me. It's very important. I have to speak to him. You too."  
  
Seeing the fervent look in her eye, Malcolm walked to the nearest comm. Unit and activated it.  
  
"Reed to Bridge."  
  
"Sato here, Sir."  
  
"Hoshi, where's the Captain?"  
  
"In his ready room with Commander Jenson"  
  
"Alright, thanks Hoshi."  
  
Knowing it was important, Malcolm quickly led the way to the Captain's ready room.
>> 
>> --------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Jon and Commander Jenson were deep in discussion about the ramifications of the Xindi weapon when the door chimed. Bidding whoever it was to enter, he was astonished to see Lieutenant and Ensign Reed on the other side. From the look on his face, so was Jenson. They were the last people they'd expected to see.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Captain, but there is something I wish to discuss with you" began Alex.  
  
"Go ahead Ensign Reed" Jon couldn't help smiling when he said that. The smile was wiped from his face when he heard what Alex had to say.  
  
"Sir. I'm the engineer on the Hope. The engine began experiencing brief power surges, but before I could deal with them, James Hawk came into engineering. He'd asked me out a few times, and I always said no. When I said no this time, he attacked me. That's why the engine failed. He distracted me."  
  
"HE WHAT!?!" roared Malcolm. Heads on the bridge whipped around at the enraged shout that echoed through the thin walls. "I'm going to kill him"  
  
Malcolm made to leave, his mind set, ignoring Jon's shout for him to stop. Alex grabbed his arm, and dug her heels into the carpet, and pulled him back.  
  
"Malcolm, calm down!"  
  
"Calm down? This man attacked my wife! I am going to..."  
  
"Do nothing yet. God, this is why I didn't tell you in the corridor. You'd have gone beaten him to a pulp, and you would have been in trouble, which I don't want. He didn't get far" she assured him. "I didn't spend five years married to you and not learn how to kick some ass if the situation calls for it. I knocked him back after about five seconds."  
  
"Five seconds too long if you ask me" mumbled Malcolm, glowering at her.  
  
"Did you inform Commander Jenson of this?" asked Jon.  
  
"She did sir." Answered Jenson for her. "But I had no jurisdiction to arrest Hawk, so I assigned a tail."  
  
"Well, I do have the jurisdiction to arrest the son of a bitch" stated Jon, rising from his chair. "Malcolm, get two of your security men, and meet me at the airlock. Ensign Reed, you work with Jenson here. I need a complete report. Captain to the Bridge."  
  
"Sato here, Sir"  
  
"How are you coming along with those translations of the files in Barcarni?"  
  
"They are going well sir. I should have the first one done in a few minutes."  
  
"Put that one on hold. I want you to find the files for James Hawk. Translate them as fast as you can."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"Here, Captain."  
  
"I need you to find out everything you can about James Hawk. Search every database you can get your hand's on, just find him!"  
  
"Yes sir."
>> 
>> ---------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> James paced his quarters on Hope. Would Alex tell Archer? Did my threat strike home? He went over to a small locker in the corner, and pulled out a slim tube. Flicking his wrist, a deadly blade shot out from the tube, making it a very dangerous knife. 'Just in case'. He slipped into a hidden pocket in his pants just as his door chimed.  
  
Opening it, he saw Tony Ford standing on the other side. Behind him stood a tall man bearing the rank of Captain, a shorter, dark-haired Lieutenant and two Ensigns each toting guns.  
  
"Gentlemen?"  
  
The tall man stepped forward. "I am Captain Jonathan Archer. I am authorizing your arrest for the assault on Ensign Alexandria Reed."  
  
James had to think fast. "Assault? She called it assault? Since when is consensual sex assault?"  
  
The dark-haired Lieutenant stiffened. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. She's been after me for months. Anyway, I finally gave in. Afterward though, she got all guilt ridden, I think she's married, and called it assault. C'mon, I mean we're all men here, we've all been there."  
  
"No we haven't. I feel that I speak for everyone here when I say that we have never been accused of attacking a woman." Archer replied coldly.  
  
James got desperate. "Oh, come on. You're going to take the word of that little slut over..." he got no farther. The dark haired Lieutenant leapt at him, punching him in the nose and knocking James to the ground. He got a few punches into the stomach too before Tony and Jon yanked him off James.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" James asked, a little dazed. His nose hurt like hell and his back ached where he had fallen on it. The Lieutenant sure packed one mean punch.  
  
"Let me introduce Lieutenant Malcolm Reed" Jon said.  
  
"Reed?" James gulped faintly.  
  
"Yes, Reed. And if you ever, EVER, say anything like that about my wife again, I will kill you with my bare hands, is that understood?" James nodded weakly.  
  
Wife? Oh, shit!! He was in deep trouble.
>> 
>> ---------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Alex sat in Malcolm's quarters, waiting for him like he had asked her to. She looked around his room. It was as neat as a pin. Nothing was out of place. 'Typical Malcolm. He was always so neat when my side of the room looked like a bomb hit it!' She noticed that there were no pictures on the shelves. 'If I know Malcolm...'  
  
She headed over to the small bedside locker, and opened the top drawer. Sure enough, there was a small photo album. It was filled with pictures of them, at their apartment in San Francisco, in the park, at the beach, on their wedding day... Alex's eyes filled with tears of joy as she looked at these, and reverently put the album back in the drawer.  
  
She had finished her report and headed here soon afterwards. She was so tired. She lay down on his bed and stretched out. Just a few minutes rest. She closed her eyes, and began to dream.  
  
Alex awoke sweating from the dream less than ten minutes later. It was a dream filled with pain and anguish, or more accurately, a memory, one she hadn't let herself think about for a long time. She never let herself think about it, it hurt too much. This time, along with the hurt came worry.  
  
If Malcolm finds out, he'll blame me, but I can't handle this alone.  
  
How will he react when he finds out?
>> 
>> --------------------------------------
>> 
>> More to come.  
  
You know what to do.


	7. The Truth Hurts

> Thanks for the reviews. I'm a big fan of feedback.  
  
Okeydokey, on with the next chapter.
> 
> ---------------------------  
  
When Malcolm entered his quarters, they were suspiciously quiet. He glanced around, and saw that Alex wasn't there. Where was she? She's probably getting something to eat. Alex had always snacked to help her think, especially at night. As Malcolm turned and started for the mess hall, he remembered often waking up in the middle of the night to find her in the kitchen eating an apple or something. It would always calm her down and help her think, she claimed. Midnight snacking grounded her in stressful situations. And, Malcolm failed to think of a more stressful situation than this. He reached the mess hall.  
  
Lo and behold, Alex sat staring out at the stars, a cup of tea in her hands, lost in her own thoughts. The mess hall was empty except for her, so Malcolm had a chance to study her unobserved. In profile, she looked the same as she had eight years ago, only she looked very tired. According to Jenson and Ford, Alex had been on duty in Engineering pretty much 24/7 for the past few months. What she needed was a two week holiday – with him – somewhere quiet and sunny.  
  
He must have made a noise, because Alex turned to face him suddenly. He glimpsed worry and pain in her eyes before they were replaced with joy at seeing him. He walked over to her, and kissed her nose.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked moving quickly into his arms for a hug.  
  
"Well, it was going peacefully until he started into you." Malcolm replied.  
  
"Malcolm, you didn't!"  
  
"I am proud to say that the distance between the end of his nose and his cheekbones has been drastically shortened."  
  
"Malcolm, I can't believe you did that! Not that he didn't deserve it, of course. But I don't want you to get into trouble."  
  
"Captain Archer called it a moment of temporary insanity, perfectly excusable, given what's happened in the past 24 hours. In fact, I think in different circumstances, he would have been egging me on, or thrown in a few punches himself, but he had to be the disciplinarian"  
  
"As long as you weren't in trouble." She made herself comfortable against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Malcolm couldn't actually believe that she was in his arms again. All those nights of dreaming of her, of remembering her sound and scent, of praying and ranting at the injustice of it all had never prepared him for the actuality of holding her again. She looked so sweet when she was sleepy.  
  
"Tired?" he asked her.  
  
"A little. I haven't had a good night's sleep since I woke up on Barcarnia. I missed you holding me, I guess." Malcolm smiled at the last part. He knew how she felt. Shifting her head on his shoulder, Alex looked up at her husband. He had hardly changed at all. He had a few more lines on his face, but his eyes were the same as they had been when she had first seen him fifteen years ago. He still had the same clipped accent, which she loved. His mind was as sharp as ever, and his skills as a fighter hadn't left him, if his boasting was to be believed.  
  
Sensing the direction of her gaze, he looked down into her eyes. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing'" she replied, and kissed him. It was a long kiss, and would have lasted for a lot longer if a discreet cough from the doorway hadn't disrupted them. Malcolm jerked his head around to find Trip in the doorway, grinning form ear to ear.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt" he told them in an amused tone. "But the Captain wants to see the both of you in his ready room." Malcolm glared at his friend, which only made Trip's grin wider. Alex rolled her eyes and got to her feet, pulling Malcolm up behind her.  
  
"I'm just glad that they weren't in Malcolm's quarters" Trip mumbled to himself as he watched them walk towards him. Out loud, "Aren't you going to properly introduce us?" Trip asked Malcolm as they all walked towards the turbo-lift. Malcolm put his arm possessively around Alex's waist.  
  
"Sure" he replied. "Commander Charles Tucker, meet Alexandria Reed, my _wife_. Lexie, this is my good friend, Trip Tucker." He emphasized the word wife, and Trip, seeing right through him, had to hide his snort of laughter. A possessive Malcolm was a sight to behold and very funny.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander."  
  
"Please, it's Trip. After all, you're married to one of my best friends" Trip smiled widely, laying on his southern charm, mainly because he knew it would annoy Malcolm.  
  
"Alright them, Trip."  
  
They were saved from the sarcastic comment Trip _knew_ Malcolm was dying to make, by the lift stopping on the bridge. Jon and Trip had informed the bridge crew of what happened, so instead of the curious looks Alex had gotten the last time she had went to the Captain's ready room, she was greeted by warm smiles and even a wave from a young woman working at the communications console.  
  
They stepped into the ready room, and found the Captain sitting behind his desk, frowning over the information on a PADD he was reading, while T'Pol stood by the window looking out at the stars. They both looked up when the trio came in, and Jon stood.  
  
"Trip, Malcolm, Ensign" he greeted them. "Ensign Reed, I called you and Malcolm here because I have some news on James Hawk." Alex stiffened and unconsciously reached for Malcolm's hand, which he in turn, gripped tightly. Jon noticed this, and allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"I had T'Pol here search the databases for James Hawk. There were no references to a James Hawk in any database. Until, T'Pol had a stroke of genius. T'Pol?"  
  
T'Pol stepped forward. "It seemed that he had no qualms about attacking you, so it was logical to assume that he had done something like that before. I searched the court records and prison manifests for the past fifteen years, and found that James Hawk is one alias used by a man named James Hathaway. He was imprisoned in 2152 for the vicious assault and murder of a young woman. He was awaiting trial for his role in four other murders when he disappeared from his prison eight and a half years ago. The picture provided is identical. James Hawk is James Hathaway."  
  
Alex was stunned. James, a murderer? It was hard to believe if one looked at his behaviour most of the time. He was all charm and kindness. But, Alex remembered the look in his eyes that night in engineering, and decided she could well believe it. James was a dangerous man.  
  
Beside her, Malcolm was seething. A murderer! Near his wife! It was all he could do not to go over to the Hope and carry out his threat to kill him. Alex's grip on his hand brought him out of his thoughts. Alex. He had to take care of her. It was obvious that she was hurting because of what happened.  
  
Jon had continued talking.  
  
"Ensign Sato found Barcarnian relatively easy to translate. It appears that he was taken because the Barcarnians wanted to examine the human criminal mind. It is stated in their notes" he held up the PADD "that they down loaded his file from the earth computer system. A Psychologist back on Earth classed him as a sociopath, killing without mercy. Hathaway fascinated them, so they took him."  
  
"Where is he now?" Alex asked.  
  
"I've posted some of my men outside his quarters." Malcolm informed her. "They are armed and will go wherever he goes."  
  
"Oh, thank God. I was so worried that he would try something with someone else. I have a lot of good friends on board the Hope."  
  
Jon smiled. "Well, starting tomorrow, we will be bringing the crew of your ship over, for their checkup, and a chance to communicate with their families. By now, they would have been informed of the Xindi attack, so many would have prepared for the worst. I contacted Starfleet command. They in turn spoke to the Vulcans, and they are sending out a transport ship to meet us. Jenson stated a wish to return the ship to the Barcarnians, so the Vulcans will put it into one of their shuttle bays and bring it back. Then, they will bring you home."  
  
He stopped, noting that Alex Reed was now leaning lightly against Malcolm who had an arm around her shoulders. She looked exhausted.  
  
"Alright, you both look exhausted." He told the two Reeds. Malcolm looked slightly insulted, so Jon quickly assured him  
  
"Anyone would be after the emotional rollercoaster that you two have been on today. I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow, Malcolm, I want you to begin showing commander Jenson around the Armoury. And Ensign Reed..."  
  
"You'll be with me in engineering." Trip piped up gleefully from the background, earning him another glare from Malcolm. He knew just the right buttons to push to set Malcolm off, and it seems that his wife was big one.  
  
Jon decided to be diplomatic, and asked Alex  
  
"Will you be staying here on Enterprise tonight or do you want to return to your ship." This time, Trip couldn't hold back his snort of laughter, and even Alex smiled.  
  
"I think I'd prefer to stay here" she informed him.  
  
"From the grip Malcolm has on her" muttered Trip in the background, "I don't think she has much of a choice in the matter."  
  
Malcolm politely ignored him, until he and Alex were almost out the door, and then made a rude hand gesture behind his back. Trip let out a bellow of laughter, and Jon joined him.
> 
> -------------------------------------  
  
Back in Malcolm's quarters, thousands of thoughts ran through his head. What will happen tonight? was the main question he wanted answering. But, looking at Alex, he saw how shattered she was. He gently pushed her down on his bed, and covered her with a blanket. She looked confused, but he said  
  
"Hey. We've got the rest of our lives together. Tonight, we both need sleep."  
  
Alex smiled at his him, and pulled him down next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her, and she pillowed her head on his shoulder. She was soon asleep, a peaceful, dreamless sleep of the weary. Malcolm marveled at the feeling of having his wife sleep in his arms again. It was as if she had never left. She fitted him so perfectly.  
  
Malcolm tightened his hold, and he too fell asleep.  
  
But his sleep was not dreamless.
> 
> ------------------------------------  
  
**Jupiter Station, 2146**  
  
"Alex! Call coming through for you!"  
  
Alex put down her diagnostic scanner, and turned to the person who had called out to her, Joe Shepherd, a fellow engineer working on upgrading the systems of Jupiter station.  
  
"Thanks Joe." She called out as she walked over to a secluded comm. unit nearby. She guessed it was Malcolm on the comm., and, knowing her husband, it was probably not a call she wanted to take in public. After almost five years of marriage, she still got a thrill whenever she saw him, even if he was thousands of miles away on earth and she was only seeing him through a vid-screen.  
  
"Hi sweetheart." she said when his face appeared on screen.  
  
"Hi yourself. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. Missing you. I'll be glad when I get back to Earth next week."  
  
"I know what you mean. The house seems empty without you. It's also strange not having your stuff thrown all over the place" Malcolm teased.  
  
"I'm not that bad" retorted Alex indignantly.  
  
"Compared to...?"  
  
"Well, anyone would be bad next to you, Mr. Neat-and-Tidy-Military-Guy" she teased back.  
  
Malcolm laughed. He really enjoyed their banter, still. Alex was cheeky, irreverent and teasing, and he loved every remark she made. He was still madly in love with her, and was going crazy without her. And she'd only been gone two weeks!  
  
"What's up Malcolm?"  
  
"Do you know what day August 27th is?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a Saturday."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant..."  
  
"Hon, I know what you meant. I was only teasing. As if I could forget our fifth anniversary."  
  
Malcolm smiled in relief. She hadn't forgotten!  
  
"When you were accepting this assignment, didn't they mention something about weekends off?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, can you come home for the weekend?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on. It's our anniversary! And it only takes an hour to get from Jupiter Station to Earth."  
  
(A/N In Broken Bow, Archer says 'Neptune and back in six minutes', but I am took it that he was referring to his Warp Five engine – Neptune and back in six minutes at Warp Five - so on impulse, I am guessing that it would take about an hour or so it get to Earth from Jupiter.)  
  
Alex smiled to herself. She had already booked passage on a shuttle for Friday night. She deliberately chose a time when she knew that Malcolm would be on the ground crew of Armstrong shuttle base. He was doing a month- long rotation there, and she wanted to surprise him. Still, no need to let Malcolm know that.  
  
"If I do, what's in it for me?" she asked in a lightly teasing, husky tone that always raised Malcolm's blood pressure a notch or two.  
  
So, Malcolm proceeded to tell her, in great and vivid detail, the rewards for coming home, causing Alex to blush hotly, and making her very glad that she had chosen a private comm. unit for the call.
> 
> ------------------------------------------  
  
**Armstrong Shuttle Base, 2146**  
  
Malcolm stood in the control room of the shuttle base. She was coming home! Even if it was only for a few days, she was coming home for their anniversary. Malcolm hugged the knowledge to himself as he went around his duties with a smile on his face on Friday night.  
  
It had taken a lot of cajoling, and Malcolm guessed (rightly) that his wife just wanted how hear how much he love her before she agreed to come home. He felt a little guilty for forcing her almost to come home, but, it was their anniversary! She belonged with him on that day.  
  
"Shuttle craft Cochran to Armstrong Base" came over the comm. unit, audio only.  
  
Malcolm's colleague, Kate Bell, was manning the comm. unit tonight.  
  
"Base here."  
  
"Hi Kate. Charlie here. We're approaching the atmosphere. We should be landing in about ten minutes."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
"Is there a. Ensign Reed there?"  
  
Kate looked at Malcolm, amused.  
  
"There is. May I ask why you are asking for him?"  
  
Charlie sighed. "I have someone here who has been pestering me to patch me through to him for most of the journey."  
  
Alex's indignant reply could be heard in the background.  
  
"I do not pester. I just ask... repeatedly." Both Charlie and Malcolm laughed at her tone.  
  
"Well, I can say of the ten other people in this shuttle craft, you certainly have been the most entertaining. Here, use this comm. unit." There was a sound of shuffling over the comm., and then Alex's voice came on, clear and strong.  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
"I'm here Lexie."  
  
"I was anxious to talk to you 'cos it's just past midnight."  
  
"It's Saturday."  
  
"Yep, that means that we are five years married. Happy anniversary. Love you. Can you believe it? Five years!"  
  
"Not really. The time has just flown."  
  
"I know. Imagine, our parents would have given anything to stop us."  
  
"I love you too. I..."  
  
He was interrupted by rapid bleeping coming from the shuttle. Kate was immediately alert.  
  
"Charlie, what's wrong?" The bleeping had been replaced by warning alarms and the sound of pressurized gas escaping.  
  
"The engines. They're overloading! I can't stop it. I'm reading something off our port bow, but I can't make it out. The engines..."  
  
"Lexie!!" Malcolm shouted. This was serious. Very serious.  
  
"Malcolm! MALCOLM! I LOVE YOU! MALCOLM!!!" He could hear the fear in her voice as she shouted this, and it tore at him.  
  
"No! Alex!!"  
  
The comm. cut out.  
  
Five seconds later, a brilliant fireball lit up the night sky.  
  
Shuttle craft Cochran was no more.
> 
> --------------------------------------------  
  
**Enterprise, 2154**  
  
Malcolm jerked awake in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming about the day Alex died... No. the day she was taken. He didn't remember much about what happened after the explosion. Kate had later told him that he had shouted into the comm. unit, frantically pressing buttons. Then, he had screamed "NO!!" and broken down. He had to be sedated, and woke up in sickbay praying it was all a dream.  
  
It wasn't. His wife had died at the ripe old age of 23, and it was all his fault.  
  
He had pressured her into coming home. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been on that shuttle, and she would have lived. She would have missed their anniversary, but she would have lived. They would have had more than their short time together. She would have been with him.  
  
Never one for drinking much, Malcolm hit the bottle heavily after her death. He drank to wake up, drank to get through the day, he drank to go to sleep. For two months, he lived in a bottle, the over-whelming guilt, despair and grief that he felt deadened by the alcohol. Until Logan (the guy from the Christmas party) stepped in. Malcolm and Logan were still good friends, and kept in contact. When he heard what had happened, Logan recruited one of Malcolm's school friends and a Starfleet friend to help.  
  
They ambushed him at home. Malcolm rarely left the house anymore, so they snuck in, and got him while he was sleeping. They bundled him into a car, and set off, out of San Francisco, into the mountains. They had rented a cabin for Malcolm to dry out in. When Malcolm became coherent again, he raged against them. He even tried to escape, but they wouldn't let him go.  
  
Eventually, he broke down. There was no alcohol, so Malcolm had to face the pain in full. But he was not alone. His friends supported him as he cried, and raged at God. They reminded him that Alex would have wanted him to move on. He couldn't throw away everything. Alex would have been disappointed. It was a catharsis of sorts. It didn't lessen the pain of losing Lexie. Nothing ever would. But at least he could function without alcohol. He could face the pain, and survive it.  
  
Three months after the accident, a very subdued Malcolm Reed returned to active duty. Gone was the outgoing, laughing man. In his place was a somber man, one that gave the impression that he was fighting demons in his soul. He was a changed man.  
  
All this flew through Malcolm's head in seconds as he lay in bed, next to Alex. Sensing his stress, Alex woke up, and rolled over to face him. He was white as a sheet, and covered in sweat.  
  
"Malcolm. What's wrong?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Forgive me! It was all my fault!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your accident. It was my fault!"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I pressured you into coming home that weekend. Me! If I hadn't you wouldn't have come home and you would have lived."  
  
Alex was in shock. He felt responsible? For eight years, he thought that he had killed her! No wonder he had changed.  
  
"Malcolm, listen to me." She told him, grabbed his chin and pulling him to face her. He wouldn't meet her eyes, so she shook him a little.  
  
"Malcolm! Listen you did not kill me. I had booked passage home the first day I got to Jupiter Station. There was no way in hell that I was missing our anniversary."  
  
Malcolm looked confused.  
  
"But, you said..."  
  
"I know what I said. I just wanted to hear how much you loved me. Childish, I know. But there you have it. Oh, honey. You didn't kill me. I'm here."  
  
Tears began streaming down their faces, as sobs shook Malcolm's frame. He buried his face in Alex's shoulder, and cried eight years of guilt and pain out if his heart.
> 
> ---------------------------------------------  
  
The next day was a hectic one for Malcolm. He spent the day showing Nick Jenson the Armoury, though it was no longer his pride and joy. Alex was. Jenson knew his stuff, and asked all sorts of intelligent questions. He was tired when he let himself into his quarters later that day.  
  
He found Alex sitting on his bed, surrounded by PADDS. A quick glance confirmed that she was studying engineering specs, and history data chips. She bounded off the bed when she saw him, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hiya. How was your day?"  
  
"Tiring, but suddenly I feel quite refreshed." Malcolm grinned, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. "What did you do today?" he asked her.  
  
It turns out that she spent the day in engineering, with Trip. She talked excitedly for about fifteen minutes about the engine and Trip, until Malcolm could take it no more.  
  
"Ok. I get it. Trip is great. Bloody wonderful!"  
  
Alex was surprised. Was he jealous? Surely he knew that there was never going to be anyone else for her, didn't he?  
  
"Malcolm. Are you jealous?"  
  
"What! No." But Malcolm wouldn't meet her eyes. Alex got a hold of his chin, and tilted his head up.  
  
"Malcolm. Listen to me very carefully. Yes, Trip is kind, funny smart and I suppose you could call him good-looking if you like blond Americans. Personally, I prefer dark-haired Brits. Despite that, Trip is great. But, there is one thing that he never will be."  
  
"What's that? A millionaire?" Malcolm grumbled, slightly put out by her praise of his friend.  
  
"He will never be you!" Malcolm looked surprised at that. 'She really loves me! You know, if she wants to spend time with a fellow engineer, who am I to stop her' Malcolm thought as he pulled her into his arms for a long slow kiss.  
  
'Now's the time' a voice in Alex's head screamed. 'Tell him now!! It's killing you keeping it to yourself.'  
  
"Malcolm. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it, love?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"It's about why I was taken. You see..."  
  
"Sickbay to Ensign Reed"  
  
Alex almost screamed in frustration. Not now! Sighing, she got up and walked over to the comm.  
  
"Reed here."  
  
"If you could come to sickbay please. It's time for your physical."  
  
"Now!?! But my name is Reed. That's way at the end of the alphabet."  
  
She could hear the smile in the doctors' voice as he answered.  
  
"I am aware of that Ensign. However, I felt that you would like to have your physical sooner rather than later, so you could get... reacquainted with the good Lieutenant."  
  
Malcolm snorted in the background and mumbled something about 'bloody nosey doctors'  
  
Alex smothered a laugh, and turned to him.  
  
"Makes sense. I'll be there in a few minutes Doctor."  
  
"Understood Ensign. It should take no more than a half an hour. Phlox out."  
  
Malcolm stood. "I suppose I should go get some food."  
  
"I agree. Keep your strength up" Alex answered with an exaggerated leer. Malcolm laughed and smiled, and kissed her goodbye before they parted at his door.
> 
> --------------------------------------  
  
Hoshi nervously knocked at the Captain's ready room door. The captain had asked her to translate Malcolm's wife's file next. What she found... She had to tell the Captain.  
  
Jon bade her to enter, and she stepped inside the door. He was standing at the window, staring out at the stars.  
  
"Ah, Hoshi. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine sir" she replied nervously.  
  
"Amazing about Malcolm, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'm very happy for him." she replied with complete honesty. She had been discussing the amazing turn of events with Travis last night before they went to sleep, and they both agreed that Malcolm seemed... lighter all of a sudden, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"Anyway, what can I do for you Ensign?"  
  
"Sir, I have the Barcarnian File on Ensign Reed." She handed him the PADD.  
  
"Excellent" Jon said, taking the file, and beginning to read it.  
  
When he got to the last part, he paled a little, and looked up sharply.  
  
"Did you tell anyone this?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Do you think Malcolm knows?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so sir." Jon seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. She'll have to tell him in her own time." Hoshi nodded her agreement.  
  
As she turned to go, she kept thinking what Malcolm would say when he found out.
> 
> -----------------------------------------  
  
The mess hall was very crowded when Malcolm arrived. He hadn't seen most of the people here before, and assumed that they were from the Hope. He took a plate of food and got a cup of tea. There were no empty tables, so he walked over to the nearest one. Three people were sitting at it. One of them had a small child on her lap.  
  
"May I sit here?" he asked them.  
  
"Of course" one of them replied. She was very pretty with long black hair. "My name is Lisa Holt." She informed him. "This is Frank Bailey and Jessie Hollande and her son Mikey." Malcolm recognized the names. Alex had spoken of them as friends.  
  
"I've heard of you. Alex mentioned you. My name is Malcolm. Malcolm Reed."  
  
All three froze, and turned to look at him.  
  
"You're Alex's husband?"  
  
"I am indeed" he grinned, digging in to his food. He was starving. They still looked a little shocked at meting him, so he decided to break the ice.  
  
(A/N I know breaking the ice isn't typical Malcolm behaviour, but the point I'm making is that Alex changes him, makes him more outgoing.)  
  
"Alex has told me a lot about you. She spoke very warmly of all of you. She thinks you are all brilliant."  
  
"She's fairly great herself." Jessie answered.  
  
"I agree" chimed in Lisa. "I think of her as my sister. She's a lot of fun to be around."  
  
Malcolm smiled at that. "That she is. And I want to thank you for becoming her friend. She's changed, she's a lot quieter. I'm glad she had you all."  
  
"It was no problem" Lisa assured him. "When she joined us, she was so scared and tired; I couldn't help but befriend her."  
  
"Wait. She joined you? I thought you were all woken up together."  
  
"Well..." All three looked uncomfortable, and wouldn't meet his eye.  
  
"What do you mean 'joined you'? Where was she?" Malcolm demanded.  
  
Lisa sighed. He had to find out sooner or later.  
  
"Malcolm, she was in the hospital for two months after she was woken up."  
  
"Hospital! Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Malcolm quickly excused himself, and left the mess hall in a hurry, heading for the turbo lift.  
  
Hospital?  
  
What had happened?
> 
> ------------------------------------------  
  
Alex sat on the bio-bed in sickbay, tapping her fingers impatiently. When could she get out of here? Phlox had taken her temp, done blood tests, a whole bunch of stuff. Now, he was humming tunelessly to himself as he scanned her with a handheld device.  
  
The humming stopped suddenly, and he frowned at the scanner. Oh no! He knew! She felt the tears well up, and threaten to fall.  
  
"Ensign" he began. "It seems... There is trauma here, the type associated with... There must be a mistake" Now the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
"No mistake, Doctor. Your scanner is correct."  
  
"Then, that means..."  
  
"Yes. That means that I had a baby. Malcolm's baby.
> 
> -------------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
You know what to do.


	8. Painful Secrets

> I take it y'all liked the twist about the baby?  
  
Were you surprised?  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews. I love 'em. Makes me feel special... lalala...   
  
Ok, on with chapter eight...
> 
> ---------------------------  
  
Malcolm practically ran down the corridor, lost in his own thoughts, ignoring startled crewman who greeted him as he passed. All he could think about Alex, in a hospital bed, all alone. For what seemed like the millionth time, he cursed whatever force had taken her from him.  
  
Images flashed through his mind, each worse than the last, all detailing Alex in pain, surrounded by strangers. These images spurred him on, and Malcolm practically sprinted the last fifty yards to sickbay.  
  
The doors whooshed open quietly and Malcolm stepped through. The two occupants in the room didn't notice him, and he stood observing the scene before him with a wrenching heart.  
  
Alex sat on a bio-bed, her knees drawn up under her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was crying, huge wrenching sobs that made Malcolm think that her heart was breaking. Phlox was sitting beside her, rubbing her back, murmuring words of comfort in her ear.  
  
He looked up, and saw Malcolm standing there. Wordlessly, he stood up and tactfully left sickbay. Malcolm took his place, and wrapped his arms around his wife. Startled, she looked over her shoulder, and when she saw who it was, she collapsed against him. Malcolm lay back on the bed, taking Alex with him, holding her close. Her tears soon soaked his uniform, but he didn't care.  
  
When her tears finally lessened, he stroked her hair.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Not really. Oh Malcolm, there's something I have to tell you. It's about why I was taken." Alex felt his body tense up, and he increased his hold on her.  
  
"The Barcarnian agents took me... because I was pregnant"  
  
Shock roared through Malcolm's veins, rendering him incapable of words. Pregnant? Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.  
  
"Malcolm? Malcolm, speak to me" Alex begged.  
  
"What can I say?" Malcolm forced out. He was a father.  
  
Alex began to speak rapidly, for fear of loosing her nerve, and collapsing into tears again.  
  
"I was four months pregnant, though I had only found out. You know how irregular I was. I thought I might by, but I wasn't sure, so I had tests run on Jupiter Station, and the doctor there confirmed it. It... it was going to be your anniversary present."  
  
"If you had suspicions, why didn't you tell me? It's my baby too."  
  
Tears fell down Alex's cheeks as she spoke.  
  
"Because, I didn't want to believe again, and have everything fall down around us. Remember?"  
  
Malcolm did indeed remember. They had been 21, and three years married. Alex was late, and she started showing the symptoms of early pregnancy. They were both so excited! They were dying to become parents. Malcolm and Alex went to the doctor, where he broke the news as gently as he could. Alex wasn't pregnant.  
  
He would never, ever forget that day. They had stumbled home in silence. Once there, they had broken down. Alex cried for two days straight, as Malcolm just held her. Just as he was doing now.  
  
"Go on" he urged her.  
  
"When I woke up on Barcarnia, my first thoughts were of you. The next were for my baby. I was determined to protect my child. I was rushed to the hospital when they found out I was pregnant. For a month and a half, I fought for my baby. But, the effects of the stasis were irreversible." Her voice cracked at this point, and Malcolm held her even tighter, tears flowing freely from his eyes.  
  
"I woke up one night in agony, covered in blood. I couldn't feel him moving. I was so scared, and started screaming. But... the baby died." She broke down into sobs again. "There was nothing the Barcarnian doctors could do. Our inner physiology is so different from theirs. They could only watch as he died. He was stillborn."  
  
"It was a he?" Pain unlike any Malcolm had ever experienced lanced through him. He had a son. His son had died.  
  
"Yes, our son. I called him Malcolm. He was so tiny! He had a head full of dark hair. His hands... His little fingers..." Alex couldn't go on. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed her heart out.  
  
"I'm so tired Malcolm" she admitted. "I'm tired of being strong and reliable. I used to lie awake at night, crying, wishing for your arms around me. I'm sorry. I so sorry I lost our son"  
  
"Lexie. Love, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was!" she shouted angrily. "If I had been a better mother, if I had taken more care, if I had done something different our son would be alive. We would have our family. Malcolm Reed Jnr. wouldn't be lying in the cold earth a million miles away from his parents. It was my fault. I wasn't good enough or strong enough."  
  
(A/N I did a paper on bereavement for my Psychology class in college, and I found that women who miscarried, especially late into their pregnancy, often blamed themselves for the death of their child.)  
  
For a long time, Malcolm lay down with her, and held her close. He assured her over and over that it wasn't her fault. His heart ached with the knowledge of his sons' death, and his heart ached for his wife. She blamed herself. He knew how all-encompassing this type of guilt could be, so he just held her.  
  
"Malcolm, I love you."  
  
"I love you too darling."  
  
"Let's go to your quarters. I need to know how much you love me" she pleaded. Nodding, Malcolm took her hand and they left sickbay.
> 
> -------------------------------  
  
James paced his rooms, thinking. (A/N Oh come on. You didn't think I'd leave it like it was, did you? James was always coming back to cause more trouble.) He was so mad, he could kill Alex. In fact, he was going to kill her, slowly and painfully. Stupid bitch! Did she honestly think he'd let her get away with all she had done? He just needed to get her alone, and he suddenly knew how. He knew her weakness.  
  
The doors to his rooms opened to reveal two armed Starfleet guards. The taller one stepped forward.  
  
"We're moving you to Enterprise where we can keep an eye on you" he told James. "Move."  
  
He pushed James in front of him, and they walked in tandem towards the airlock. James was in the middle of two guards. Everyone stopped to stare at him. By now, they all knew his story. 'Well, in a few hours, it won't matter anyhow.' he thought to himself. He kept his outward appearance sullen, but inside he was leaping for joy. By moving him, they had made his escape plans a whole lot easier.  
  
The guards led him aboard Enterprise. They passed the mess hall and he caught a quick glimpse through the open door. Perfect! The three men entered the turbo lift, and his guard's attention was distracted for a moment.  
  
Quick as a flash, he pulled his still-concealed blade from his pocket, and stabbed one of his guards through the back. He'd probably punctured a kidney, but he didn't care. The other guard swung to shoot him, but James lanced out with the knife, slashing the young man's face. The Ensign cried out in pain, and James took the opportunity to knock him unconscious.  
  
The lift stopped, and James peaked out the open door. No-one was about. He pushed the two unconscious and bleeding men into a dark corner, weapons and all. He briefly considered taking their guns, but he rejected the idea. Guns weren't his style. He liked the slow artwork of a knife.  
  
He jumped back into the turbo lift, and headed for the mess-hall. He knew the person he was looking for was there. Alex Reed's major weakness... young Mikey Hollande. An evil grin spread across his face, and he entered the mess-hall.
> 
> ------------------------------------  
  
"Archer to Lieutenant Reed"  
  
Malcolm's head jerked up.  
  
"Ignore it" Alex whispered, pulling him down for a kiss again.  
  
"Archer to Reed! This is an emergency. It concerned James Hathaway!"  
  
That got Malcolm's attention. He leapt form the bed, and bounded to the comm.  
  
"Reed here sir. What's happened?"  
  
"We have a situation. Hathaway's escaped, and he's holding a hostage. He's demanding to speak to you. We're on deck seven."  
  
"On my way sir!"  
  
Malcolm spun form the comm. and began pulling on his clothes. He noticed Alex doing the same.  
  
"You're staying here" he told her.  
  
"I most certainly am not. James is my business too."  
  
"This is a direct order form a superior officer. You are to stay in this room!" Alex looked as if he had slapped her. He had never used that tone with her before.  
  
"Alex, it's for your own safety. I don't know what Hathaway will do." His eyes pleaded with her to understand.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay" she told him. He kissed her quickly, and ran out the door.  
  
"I just won't stay for long" Alex said to the empty room. Making sure he was gone, she crept out the door and ran towards the lift.
> 
> ----------------------------------------  
  
Malcolm exited the lift, and was met by Trip. He brought him up to speed quickly as they jogged towards the babble of voices.  
  
"Hathaway stabbed his two guards. He had a knife concealed cleverly and they hadn't found it when they searched him. He came into the mess hall and grabbed the baby Mikey Hollande. He held the knife to his throat, and said that he would kill him if he was stopped. He wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I'll kill him. I swear I will. I will not let another baby die!!" Trip gave him a questioning look, but Malcolm ignored it.  
  
By now they had reached the scene. Someone handed Reed a phase pistol, and he pushed through the crowd. Hathaway was holding the crying child close to his body, a wicked-looking knife pressed against the baby's soft neck. He smiled when he saw Malcolm, an evil smile full of malice. Mikey's mother was crying, and trying to get to her son. She was being restrained by Lisa Holt and Captain Archer. A security team had their phasers trained on Hathaway, but no-one shot.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Reed" James taunted. "So good of you to join us."  
  
"I swear, you hurt that child, I'll shoot you."  
  
"I don't think so. You see, if you stun me, I will still have enough reflex action before I collapse to slit the brat's throat. Also, the stun might travel from me into him. And, since no-one has ever stunned a child, it could do irreparable damage to the kid's nervous system."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want off this ship. I want a shuttle, and I want it now."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
At this, James grinned. "I don't want you. I want your lady wife." Malcolm took a step towards him, but Trip held him back. James laughed at this.  
  
"You'll never get her" Malcolm snarled. "She isn't even here!"  
  
"Oh, please. I've heard her talking about you. Wherever you go, she goes." He looked over Malcolm's shoulder. "In fact..."  
  
"Oh God!" Alex's exclamation echoed through the corridor. Malcolm spun around. His worst nightmare was coming through, again. Alex was sprinting down the hall towards them He knew, just knew that he was going to loose her again.  
  
James watched her approach with glee. She was so damned predictable! The brat in his arms started screaming "Alie!" on to of his lungs, and it was all James could do not to drop the kid to cover his ears. His patience paid off though.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Alex asked him.  
  
"What do you think?" he sneered. He saw her husband take a step towards her as if to protect her. Too late, my friend.  
  
"A trade" James said. "You for the brat." He saw Alex visibly pale. Her damned husband shouted "No! I won't let you."  
  
She turned to him, and spoke softly.  
  
"I have to. If I don't, he'll kill Mikey. I won't have another child's life on my conscious."  
  
"You didn't kill our son" Malcolm shouted. "It was an accident!"  
  
She walked towards him, and kissed him. She whispered something in his ear. From where James was standing, he couldn't hear what, but like every person there, he was riveted to the drama unfolding in front of him. Her husband seemed to object to what she said, but she held firm.  
  
"Promise me?" she asked. He only nodded. Alex turned and quickly walked towards him and the baby. When she was within reaching distance, James dropped the kid, literally, and lunged for Alex. He had the knife to her throat before anyone could blink. He began walking backwards as Jessie ran forward to grab her know howling son.  
  
"Everyone, lower your weapons!" Malcolm shouted. He couldn't bear it if someone shot Hathaway and in reflex, he stabbed Alex. His security team looked confused but obeyed. Archer looked on, but didn't intervene. He trusted Malcolm.  
  
"Very good" taunted James. "I see you're learning. Now, I want a shuttle out of here. And if I detect even a shadow on sensors, she dies slowly and painfully." He gestured the knife towards Alex, and a rivulet of blood ran down he neck. She closed her eyes in pain.  
  
Malcolm couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain or afraid. He knew what he had to do. He raised his phase pistol, and adjusted the setting.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex. I love you." he told her, and fired.  
  
The shot hit Alex square in the chest. Her eyes widened, and she slumped to the floor. James stared down at her in shock. The bastard had actually shot his own wife!  
  
Malcolm took advantage of everybody's shock. Throwing down his pistol, he launched himself at James, catching him on the shoulder. James fell backwards, and the knife knocked out of his hand. Both men were quickly on their feet, circling each other. James threw a few punches, but none connected. Malcolm moved in, punching him twice in the ribs in quick succession, and then in the jaw. They were moving too fast for any of Malcolm's security team to stun James, so they stayed on the sidelines during the fight.  
  
The fight quickly became ugly. James was strong and fast, and used every dirty trick in the book to get at Malcolm. But, Malcolm was a better fighter, even in a blind rage, he was highly trained, and he had the advantage of the power of rage and pain. Malcolm quickly reduced James to a bloody mess, with a broken nose (it hadn't fully healed from the last time. Still, it made a nice crunch when connected with Malcolm's fist.) and numerous cuts.  
  
One final punch rendered James unconscious. Malcolm went towards him as he fell to the floor, but Jon restrained him.  
  
"Malcolm" he warned quietly. "That's enough."  
  
The words registered through Malcolm's haze of fury, and his mind cleared. He looked around, as if confused. His eyes suddenly widened in memory of what he had done, and he pushed through the crowd surrounding his wife.  
  
He dropped to his knees beside her, and cradled her still body in his arms, tears flowing.  
  
"Forgive me baby" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bet you weren't expecting that!!  
  
Y'all know what to do.


	9. Promises

> Hiya!! Thank you all so much for the reviews.  
  
It's nice to know that I'm liked!! :- )
> 
> ------------------------  
  
Trip walked silently into the quietened sickbay. Jon had his back turned to him, and was surveying the scene before him. Phlox was in the back poring over readings on a data PADD. One of the bio-beds was taken up by Hathaway, the other by Alex. Every now and then James would emit a groan of pain from his broken ribs or his shattered nose.  
  
Alex wasn't moving. She was completely silent.  
  
Malcolm sat in a chair next to her bed. Looking at him, Trip finally understood the word 'haggard'. Malcolm looked worse than Trip had ever seen him, and that includes the time he was pinned to the hull by the Romulan mine. His face was pale and drawn. His normally clean shaven face had a dark shadow and his hair was a mess. But, worst of all, were his eyes. They were tortured, haunted, filled with pain. Trip's heart went out to him. His friend was suffering.  
  
"How's Malcolm?" he asked Jon.  
  
"Not good Trip. Not good at all. He is in complete shock. He hasn't spoken or left her side since they brought her in."  
  
Trip joined Jon in silent watchfulness. Finally, the question he had come here to ask could no longer be contained, and he asked Jon in an undertone  
  
"What did Malcolm mean by Alex not killing their son?"  
  
Jon contemplated what to tell Trip. Lisa Holt had told him the entire story, but only after he told her what he already knew. Jon liked Lisa. She was very loyal and fiercely protective of Alex. He decided to tell Trip. Maybe he could help Malcolm in the weeks to come. Trip knew what it was like to loose someone he loved, and loosing a child was just about the hardest thing imaginable.  
  
"The reason Alex was taken was because she was pregnant. They wanted to experiment on her. When she was woken up, the baby was ... damaged. She miscarried at almost six months. It was a boy. She called him Malcolm. She blames herself."  
  
Malcolm could hear everything that was being said by the two men. He heard Trip asking the Captain if he had to do anything along the lines of a reprimand for Malcolm shooting Alex, and he heard the Captains answer, he just didn't care.  
  
Nothing mattered except Alex. And look what he had done to her. He loved her so much, and what had he done? He had shot the one thing that mattered more to him that anything in the universe. He deserved to be keel-hauled – if that was possible in space.  
  
Malcolm reached for Alex's pale hand. Her skin was cold to the touch. So cold! In a burst of activity, he stood and went to get a blanket. Startled by the sudden movement, Trip and the Captain both blinked.  
  
"What are you doing Malcolm?" asked Jon.  
  
"Alex is cold. She hates being cold. She..." Malcolm started shaking as he out the blanket over his motionless wife. Trip took the blanket from him and pushed Malcolm down into the chair.  
  
"You sit here" he told him. "Ah've got it." Trip smoothed the blanket over his friend's wife, and Malcolm took up position beside her again. He held her hand, willing his warmth into her body.  
  
They doors to sickbay swooshed open to admit four of Malcolm's security team, all armed. The lead man hesitated when he saw Archer, but Jon motioned him to go in. They stopped at the bio-bed beside Malcolm. He looked up at them. He knew why they were here.  
  
"Go ahead" he told them. "Do what you have to." They nodded, and two of the team leaned down and grabbed James under the arms. They didn't exactly man- handle him out the door, but they were none too gentle with the injured man as they escorted him to the Brig.  
  
Phlox only gave a token protest at their treatment. For once, he allowed his personal feelings affect his actions. He liked Ensign Reed. On the few occasions that he had a chance to speak to her, she was friendly and funny and kind. Any man who hurt her deserved what he got. His glance shifted to Malcolm, and he sighed. Lieutenant Reed was suffering enough for his actions. Phlox was sure of that.  
  
Alex's eyes fluttered and opened. Her chest felt tight but she didn't know why. Where was she? Someone was holding her hand. Malcolm. She looked at him, and suddenly, she remembered. He had shot her.  
  
One of the worst things that Malcolm ever experienced was seeing the momentary flash fear in Alex's eyes when she looked at him. It was gone in an instant, but it tore at his soul to think that he had hurt her so. Before he could say a word, Phlox bustled over.  
  
"Ah, Ensign. I see you're awake. You were out for a long time."  
  
"How long?" Alex asked ignoring her dry throat.  
  
"About seventeen hours" Phlox told her. "The stun beam that knocked you out was powerful."  
  
"My chest..."  
  
"Yes. I'd imagine it feels a little tight when you breathe. But that will pass soon I assure you. You'll be fine"  
  
"When can I get out of here?" she asked.  
  
Phlox barely controlled his smile. "When I say so" he told her. He walked away, and Malcolm could swear he heard him mutter something about one Reed being as bad as the other.  
  
Alex began to laugh, but started coughing instead. Malcolm quickly held a cup of water to her parched lips and she drank gratefully. She looked at her husband. He looked terrible.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked him.  
  
Malcolm laughed a humourless laugh.  
  
"Am I ok? That's supposed to be what I say to you. Baby, I'm so sorry. But I couldn't think of another way to..."  
  
Alex pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"But I shot you and..."  
  
"Do you remember what I asked before I went to him?"  
  
"Yes. You said that you had to do the swap. You couldn't let him kill Mikey. But that you were afraid. You made me promise to stop him from taking you, no matter what the method."  
  
"And since I'm here with you, I'm guessing you did. I'm sorry you had to do this."  
  
"I don't deserve you. I love you Lexie."  
  
"I love you too honey." She looked around for a minute, and her voice hardened. "Where is James?"  
  
"Up until a little while ago, he was here, recovering. Now he's in the Brig."  
  
"Recovering?"  
  
"He and I... had words."  
  
"And fisticuffs?" she teased.  
  
"It wasn't fisticuffs. It was pure kicking the shit out of each other. Well, me kicking the shit out of him, and him trying to do the same to me."  
  
"Obviously he didn't succeed."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Silly man. He should know better than to fight with an angry Reed."  
  
Malcolm laughed and kissed her.  
  
"You know" he said "I think Phlox is thinking of charging us rent for the amount of time we spend here. We always seem to sort out our problems in Sickbay."  
  
"Smart ass. I'm going to go nuts in here."  
  
"Well, if you are very good, I might be persuaded to spend a few minutes here during the day."  
  
"Wow, lucky me." Alex muttered sarcastically.  
  
"And if you're very, very good, I might be persuaded to smuggle in some of chef's chocolate cake. I know you'll love it."  
  
"My hero."
> 
> -----------------------------  
  
The party was going in full swing. The tables in the mess hall had been cleared away to make room for people to dance to the music that was playing. Chef had outdone himself with food for the party, and everything was a huge success.  
  
The Hope had been docked with Enterprise for almost a month now, and the two crews had become close friends. Tonight was the last night that they were going to be together, as tomorrow a Vulcan transport ship would be coming to bring the Hope's crew home. This was a goodbye party for them.  
  
Travis had his arm slung around Hoshi's shoulder, and they stood next to T'Pol and Trip, who were trying not to flirt, chatting and watching the dancers. Trip couldn't help but smile at Jon, who was acting very un- dignified and un-captain like. His friend had claimed that he was not going to dance at all tonight. That was until Lisa had dragged him up onto the dance floor. Now he was leaping around energetically with Lisa to the fast music, the two of them having a great time amidst the crowd.  
  
Hoshi moved over to admit a laughing and red-faced Malcolm and Alex to their circle. Alex had dragged Malcolm up to the dance floor early on, saying something about showing them how it was done, and they hadn't been back since. She marvelled at the change in Malcolm since Alex came back into his life. He smiled a lot and laughed a whole lot more. She understood now that Malcolm had been unhappy without his wife. But now, he was a changed man.  
  
Hoshi liked Alex. She was funny and irreverent when it came to her husband, but Hoshi could tell that she loved him to death. It hadn't been easy for the couple at the start, but now, Malcolm and Alex were getting back on track.  
  
Malcolm looked over at Alex who was chatting to Hoshi. She looked really good in blue. The captain had given her a choice from Starfleet. She could stay in service, or she could be given an honourable discharge. Alex had immediately chosen to stay, and now, she was in uniform. Malcolm had reminded her that she didn't have to wear it to the party, but she insisted because she was proud of it.  
  
Lisa joined the group then, red faced from her exertions, but smiling broadly.  
  
"Where's the Captain?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Oh, Jon got called away. A message from Starfleet I think. He'll be back though. God, I'm hot. I needed a break from all that dancing."  
  
Alex tried really hard and failed not to grin when she asked "Jon is it?"  
  
If it was possible, Lisa went even an even deeper shade of red, but was spared form answering when the music suddenly turned off, and Jon called for everyone's attention.  
  
"Ok. This will only take a few minutes" he called amidst the calls for more music "and then we can get dancing again. I have here in my hand" he held up a data PADD "the assignments for the Starfleet crew of the Hope. If they could step forward please."  
  
The nine crewmembers formed a line in front of Jon, standing at ease. Jon was amused to see that every single one of them had elected to stay in Starfleet, and every single one of them was wearing their uniform tonight. Good. It will make it easier.  
  
"In space-dock, there is an almost completed warp five ship called the Galaxia. They are in need of a good crew. Could Commander Nick Jenson step forward please?"  
  
Nick did so, a little bemused. Jon stepped forward to face him, and attached something to his uniform. Nick looked down, and saw an extra pip attached to his uniform.  
  
"For his dedication and abilities as a leader, I am authorised by Starfleet command to bestow the rank of Captain to Nicholas Andrew Jenson, and offer him the captaincy of the starship Galaxia."  
  
Silence filled the room. Stunned silence. Nick couldn't believe it. He was a captain.  
  
"Do you accept" Jon asked, breaking then silence.  
  
"Do I accept? Hell yeah!! I mean sir..."  
  
"No sirs Nick. It's Jon. You're a captain now."  
  
And so Jon went down the line, promoting each crew member and giving them high ranking positions aboard the Galaxia. Finally, he came to Alex.  
  
"Alexandria Katherine Stephens Reed. I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant for courage under duress and creativity in the field. And I am authorised to offer you the position of second to the Chief Engineer on board the Galaxia."  
  
Before anyone could say a word, Malcolm stepped forward.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Malcolm?"  
  
"Sir, respectfully requesting re-assignment to the Starship Galaxia."  
  
"What! You want to leave? Why?"  
  
Malcolm stepped forward and caught Alex's hand in his.  
  
"I've spent eight years without my wife sir. I'm not about to loose any more time."  
  
Jon smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say that" he told them, "and since I need you as my armoury officer, I had Starfleet authorise another possibility." He turned to Alex.  
  
"I can offer you that position on the Galaxia, or a slightly lesser position on Enterprise."  
  
Without missing a beat, Alex immediately answered "Enterprise, Sir. I choose Enterprise."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Alex looked into Malcolm's eyes. "Positive sir."  
  
"Alright then. Welcome aboard Lieutenant Reed."  
  
The music was turned back on, but both Alex and Malcolm ignored it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
"I can't believe you were going to do that for me" Alex whispered.  
  
"I'd do anything for you" Malcolm promised, and kissed her.  
  
They were brought out of it by Trip's clap on Malcolm's back.  
  
"Congratulations Lieutenant" he said to Alex as they walked to the sidelines again.  
  
"Thanks sir."  
  
"Forget the sirs Alex. It's Trip like before. Ah tell you though, it's going to be confusing with two Lieutenant Reeds."  
  
"Oh yeah. I never thought of that."  
  
They joined the group again and were soon chatting and laughing.  
  
Malcolm felt Alex's arm around his waist, and turned to see her looking at him with innocent eyes.  
  
He was instantly on his guard.  
  
"Malcolm, I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"I'm glad we're both here, together."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It was hard at first."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So, no more secrets?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Right so, what happened to you and Trip on Risa?"  
  
The small group stopped talking and looked on with interest. Both Trip and Malcolm had gone bright red, and Alex was watching this with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Malcolm glared at Hoshi, who smothered a laugh. Someone had been telling tales.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Malcolm, don't you dare!" warned Trip.  
  
"Alex, I can't."  
  
"But you promised." The group watched as Alex's eyes became huge and sad, and she began to pout. They watched Malcolm with even more interest.  
  
The man was a genius tactician. He had endured a beating at the hands of the Suliban without saying a word. He had been nearly hanged on a primitive planet for not rvealing information during interrogation. He was rock solid.  
  
But, his face was crumpling when he saw her pout.  
  
"Don't do the lip thing" he begged her. "You know I can't resist that!"  
  
Alex sighed dejectedly. Malcolm's face fell even more. Trip guessed correctly that Malcolm was going to crumple, and interceded.  
  
"Malcolm, snap out of it. Remember, we never will tell."  
  
That seemed to do the trick. Malcolm straightened his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex, I can't." then he mumbled something about 'using her powers for evil'  
  
Alex sighed. "Okay." and put her arm around his waist.  
  
Conversation started up again only to be interrupted by Malcolm's yelp of laughter. Alex was again looking all innocent.  
  
"What?" she asked when they all stared at her. Malcolm let out another yelp and jumped away.  
  
"Stop it!" he told her.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop tickling me! You know I can't stand it."  
  
Alex grinned. "Oh yes. I remember now. You'd do anything to stop me tickling you. You have before."  
  
She advanced on Malcolm, who quickly retreated.  
  
"Don't." he warned, but she didn't heed him. To everyones amazement, he turned and ran out of the mess hall.  
  
Alex grinned at the astonished faces of their friends.  
  
"Don't worry" she told Hoshi. "I'll get it out of him... eventually."  
  
She turned and left the mess hall. Hoshi could have sworn she heard her call out "Oh, Malcolm..." before the doors closed.
> 
> ----------------------------------  
  
Then next chapter is the last chapter. I think I'm going to cry.  
  
Please read and review.


	10. Epilogue

> I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, read and liked my story. I have always wanted to write and the positive feedback I have gotten from you has given me the encouragement I need.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Now, on to the last chapter... I promised myself I wouldn't cry... Excuse me for a moment.... sob sob
> 
> ----------------------------  
  
2157 – Three years later  
  
"Sir" Hoshi spoke up from her station. "The shuttle pod is on sensors."  
  
"Already?" Jon asked. "They are three hours early. Open a channel." Hoshi did so.  
  
"Shuttle Pod Three, this is Enterprise. You're a little early. We weren't expecting you back from your survey for another three hours."  
  
"Tucker here sir. We had to come back early. There was a small accident on the cliffs. Two of the away team need medical attention. Ah'm going back for the rest later."  
  
"Who was injured?" Jon asked concerned.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed, Sir."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
The entire bridge crew could hear the amusement in Trip's voice.  
  
"Both of them sir."  
  
"It's not funny Trip" Alex said in the background. She was sitting next to Malcolm, studiously ignoring him. It was all his fault! She heard the laughter in Trip's voice, and she could swear that the Captain coughed to cover a laugh. Typical!  
  
"I'll have Phlox meet you in the shuttle bay" Jon told them. His ribs hurt from trying not to laugh. Alex was as bad as Malcolm for getting injured! "Enterprise out."  
  
Jon couldn't help it. As soon as Hoshi cut the comm. he let out a great yell of laughter along with most of the Bridge crew. Even T'Pol looked amused.  
  
"Tell Phlox to meet the shuttle." Jon said to Hoshi and left the bridge.
> 
> ---------------------------------  
  
By the time Jon reached sickbay, the two Lieutenants were in bio-beds next to each other, glaring at each other. Trip was standing to one side, trying, and failing miserably, to hide his amusement at the situation.  
  
Alex had an assortment of cuts and bruises on her body. She had one large gash on her forehead, and a swollen ankle. Malcolm had the same collection of cuts and bruises, only he had a swollen wrist. They weren't talking, and occasionally were throwing glares at each other.  
  
"What happened?" Jon asked them.  
  
"We were testing the caves that we scanned for traces of galacite to strengthen the warp core" Trip began.  
  
(A/N I'm not that technical, but I remember an episode of Voyager where they were looking for galacite to strengthen the warp core stability or something. I can't remember the exact term. This may be too advanced for a warp five engine, but if it works... use it)  
  
"Alex was scanning out on a ledge..."  
  
"When I noticed the ledge was unsafe" Malcolm interrupted. "I asked her to move away, but she wouldn't. Typical Irish stubbornness..."  
  
"Don't even go there Britain" Alex warned, but Malcolm continued as if she hadn't spoken.  
  
"I went to get her, and the ledge collapsed. We fell about twenty feet down a steep slope."  
  
"The ledge was stable with just me on it" muttered Alex.  
  
"It was not!! It collapsed, taking the two of us with it."  
  
"It was your fault! If you hadn't walked onto the ledge, it wouldn't have collapsed."  
  
"My fault!?! If you..."  
  
Jon was used to their bickering, and successfully tuned it out. He turned to Trip.  
  
"What actually happened Trip?"  
  
"It happened just like they said, only Ah'm not choosing sides as to whose fault it was. Ah value my life too much. It was interesting though. As soon as the dust settled, and they saw where they were, they were all concerned about each other. Alex practically sprinted to Malcolm's side, sprained ankle and all. But, as soon as they saw the other person wasn't too badly damaged, they started yelling at each other. It was very funny."  
  
"You know, I've never seen one couple fight so much, but they would easily die for the other."  
  
Trip unsuccessfully tried to hide his snort of amusement.  
  
"What?" Jon asked.  
  
"You think they fight much? How about you and Lisa? Ah swear sometimes, if she didn't love you so much, she'd kill you. Malcolm was giving her self- defense lessons, and he told me that your wife sure packs one mean punch."  
  
Jon had the grace to blush a little.  
  
The fighting in the background had reached ear splitting level, and Dr. Phlox had had enough.  
  
"Alright you two?" he told the two Lieutenants, as if he was speaking to naughty children. "If you don't stop fighting right now I'm going to sedate you both for the next five hours. Is that understood?" He held up two hypo- sprays to show he wasn't bluffing, and Malcolm and Alex lapsed into angry silence.  
  
Malcolm glared at Alex. She should be more careful! His heart had missed a few beats until she moved after the fall. He couldn't loose her again. Every day with her was magical, but he always lived in the fear that somehow he would end up without her again.  
  
Alex was livid. Malcolm treated her like such a child sometimes! She wasn't made of glass. She wouldn't break if she fell. He was so... so... worried. The realization hit her right between the eyes. He was worried he would loose her again. Nothing was ever going to separate them, even death, didn't he understand that? She'd haunt him until his dying day, and vice versa.  
  
Alex looked over at him. He had been hurt trying to save her. She was right: the ledge would have held if he hadn't come over, but he came because he was worried about her safety. He was so sweet sometimes...  
  
She slid of the bed, and hobbled the short distance to his.  
  
"Truce?" she asked. Malcolm glared at her, before his face softened at the look in her eyes.  
  
"Truce" he agreed. "I'm sorry I yelled, it's just..."  
  
"You were worried about me." Alex finished for him. "I'm sorry too. When we fell, I was terrified you were seriously hurt. When you weren't, I was angry at you for endangering yourself."  
  
"Same here love." Malcolm wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and they both settled onto the bio-bed.  
  
"There, that's more like it" Phlox said as he came over to join them. "I've scanned you both. Neither of you is seriously injured. You'll be fine in a few days. Oh, by the way Lieutenant" Phlox said turning to Alex, "The baby is just fine. Everything is normal."  
  
Malcolm and Alex both froze.  
  
"Baby?" Alex whispered.  
  
"Yes." Phlox said. "You are two months pregnant. I assumed you knew since you are so far along."  
  
"I didn't know" Alex was stunned. A baby. She was going to have a baby. She stole a quick glance at Malcolm. He looked as if he had been hit over the head with a torpedo. He looked back at her.  
  
"You're pregnant? YOU'RE PREGNANT?"  
  
"Well, it is a side effect of what we do at every available opportunity. (A/N Come on, use your imagination.) Are you angry?" Alex asked incredulously, a little hurt by his tone.  
  
"Angry? No! I have never been happier in my life!" he exclaimed. He jumped of the bio-bed, heedful of his sprained wrist, and swept her up into his arms. "We're having a baby!" he shouted. Alex laughed and hugged him close. It was amazing just how much she loved this man.  
  
A sudden thought struck Alex.  
  
"Our kids are going to be the same age" she thought out loud.  
  
"What?" Malcolm asked, confused.  
  
"Mine and Lisa's..." She got no farther.  
  
"What!!!" Jon shouted from across the room. "My wife is pregnant?"  
  
"Sir..." Alex was horrified. She had forgotten he and Trip were there. Damnit! Lisa was going to kill her! She only thought she was going to have a baby. Shit!  
  
"Sir, Lisa wasn't sure. She thought she was. She was going check with the Doctor soon."  
  
An expression that could only be described as pure joy crossed Jon's features.  
  
"Lisa's pregnant." He said almost to himself. "I'm going to be a father... Gotta go" With that, he ran from sickbay, stopping only to call the bridge to ask Hoshi to locate Lisa Archer.  
  
Trip had a huge grin on his face. He came over, and kissed Alex (who was still in Malcolm's arms) on the cheek, and clapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Congratulations." He told them. As he walked out the door, he shouted back over his shoulder...  
  
"I expect to be god-father."  
  
Malcolm hugged his wife closer to him. How he loved her.  
  
"We're having a baby"  
  
"We'll be a family" Alex added, just before she kissed him.
> 
> ----------------------------  
  
2164 – Seven years later  
  
The Federation Starship Liberty hung in geo-synchronous orbit around the purple and blue planet. The ship practically gleamed newness, and its crew were bristling with efficiency. On the bridge of the Liberty, its captain, Malcolm Reed stood with his hands linked behind his back.  
  
Outwardly, he exuded competence and stability. They had served with him for only a short time, but the crew knew that his reputation for his dedication to his crew and his abilities as a tactician was well deserved. He was a rock in times of turmoil. He was calm.  
  
Inwardly, Malcolm had to restrain the urge to jump up and down with excitement. He was a Captain! Starfleet had actually given him his own ship. The idiots! Maintaining his calm and passive façade, he marveled at his first mission. It had to be more than a coincidence that he was the Captain that supervised the introduction of the Barcarnians to the fledgling Federation. He suspected that a certain Admiral had a hand in this. For the first time, he was about to set foot on Barcarnia.  
  
"Sir" Ensign Frasier spoke up from his station. "Receiving word from the planet. They are ready for you and the Ambassador."  
  
"Thank you Ensign" he said, resisting the urge to tug at the collar of his dress uniform. He hated formal wear. "I'll go get the Ambassador." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Ambassador my foot! He turned to his first officer.  
  
"Commander Mayweather, you're with me" and he walked towards the turbo lift, his first officer falling into step beside him. Once they were in the lift, he turned to her.  
  
"Thanks again for doing this Hoshi. I really appreciate it."  
  
Hoshi smiled.  
  
"No problem Malcolm. The more the merrier."  
  
"And I suppose the extra four days leave I'm giving you for doing this helps also?" Malcolm teased.  
  
"It doesn't hurt" Hoshi laughed.  
  
"How is Travis anyway?"  
  
"He's fine sir. He's delighted to be on Enterprise again. He keeps comparing the size of his quarters to the ones he used to have years back. He keeps saying stupid things like 'Rank hath its privileges' and 'It pays to be the first officer.' He's even happier to be working with Trip... I mean Captain Tucker again. By the way, are you two talking again?"  
  
Malcolm laughed. "We're fine. I've forgiven him for trying to steal my Chief Engineer." When Trip had tried to get Alex to re-locate to Enterprise, Malcolm and he had had one hell of an argument, but Alex decided to stay on Liberty. Trip and Malcolm had eventually made up, and had re-bonded over a bottle of bourbon – a classic. Alex was as mad as hell at his hangover the next morning, but it was worth it.  
  
The turbo lift opened and Hoshi and Malcolm headed down the corridor.  
  
"Bonded over a bottle on bourbon, didn't you?" Hoshi smiled.  
  
"Of course." Malcolm grinned. "He let something slip when he was... a bit merry. He's thinking of finally making an honest woman out of T'Pol."  
  
"Finally! They only have been together for eleven years!"  
  
"Well, Trip spent some time with Admiral Archer and Lisa and their kids in San Francisco, and he got to know the twins. I think he's wanting kids of his own, preferably ones as bright and funny as Henry and Connor Archer."  
  
"Well, I hope it works out for him. I'll be looking forward to the wedding."  
  
They reached the Ambassadors quarters, and Malcolm thumbed the door control. The door opened and a dark blur of speed flung itself at Malcolm.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Six year-old Duncan Reed shouted as his father swung him up in his arms. Duncan was a perfect replica of his father, with dark brown hair and stormy blue eyes. Malcolm hugged him close, and thought his heart would burst with love when Duncan hugged him back.  
  
Duncan saw who was standing behind his father, and squirmed to get down.  
  
"Auntie Hoshi!!!" he shouted, and held his arms up for a hug. Hoshi gladly hugged him back.  
  
"Daddy?" a small voice asked from around the corner.  
  
"Hi Princess" Malcolm said, sweeping three-year-old Allana into his arms. "How's my little girl today?"  
  
"Daddy, I saw you this morning!"  
  
"I know. I missed you thought."  
  
"I missed you too Daddy" she told him, and snuggled into his arms.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Is mummy really a ambada?"  
  
"Mummy is an ambassador honey" he told her. "She talks to the people on Barcarnia for Starfleet"  
  
"Oh" she giggled.  
  
"Where is the Ambassador?" Malcolm asked his daughter.  
  
"The Ambassador is having trouble fitting into her dress uniform" came a voice from the bedroom. "I knew I should have had the seams let out more." Malcolm walked through the open door, and saw Alex struggling to get her dress uniform on over her six-month pregnancy bump.  
  
"Hey Bumpy" Malcolm said, setting his daughter on her feet and embracing his wife. He stretched his arms to encompass the baby, and hugged them both. Alex rolled her eyes at the nick-name.  
  
"Malcolm" she began. "Every time I'm pregnant, you call me Bumpy. And every time you do I ask you not to."  
  
"But you love it really." Malcolm retorted. Alex just rolled her eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was pointless to argue with him when he was in Happy Prospective Father Mode.  
  
"Dad." Duncan asked from the doorway. "Why is mummy an Amb...Am... Ambassador?"  
  
Malcolm smiled at his son's attempt at the word and got down to eye level to speak with him.  
  
"Because, years ago, Mummy was on Barcarnia, so she knows the people. And, do you remember when Daddy and the Leader from Trell were fighting a few months ago?" Duncan nodded sagely. "Well, Admiral Archer was impressed with how your mummy stopped us from fighting. So, he asked her to represent the Federation when we went to Barcarnia."  
  
"But what about us?" Allana asked in a small voice.  
  
"You are going to stay with me" Hoshi said. "Yashiko and Melissa are making room in their bedrooms, and getting their games out."  
  
"Yay!" both children yelled. Yashiko and Melissa were Hoshi and Travis's children, and were around the same age as Duncan and Allana, so they were friends. They relished the opportunity to play together for such a prolonged period of time.  
  
"Come on Ambassador" Malcolm said, holding out his arm to escort Alex to the transporter room. "We don't want to be late."  
  
"Certainly Captain" Alex answered. Hoshi laughed at their formality and both Reed's grinned. They kissed their children goodbye, and left for the transporter room.  
  
Anyone who saw the two of them together had to smile. Malcolm had one arm under her elbow, keeping her on balance. Alex leaned gratefully on him, and every now and then Malcolm would rub her belly lovingly. They were the epitome of the loving couple.  
  
They beamed down to the planet together. A reception committee met them, and was headed by David, one of the humans who had stayed behind on Barcarnia all those years ago. He ran forward to greet them, and he and Alex embraced fondly. They had stayed in contact. His eyes widened when he saw her condition.  
  
"You're pregnant again!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That I am. Let me introduce the sailor who got me in this condition" Alex laughed. "Malcolm, meet David Deans. David, this is Captain Malcolm Reed, my husband."  
  
The two men shook hands, and exchanged pleasantries. Alex looked past them to the gathered people waiting to meet them. She was nervous, and gulped nervously. Malcolm, sensing her nerves, took her hand in his.  
  
Together they walked forward, giving each other the support they needed, like they always did.  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it?????.....
> 
> -------------------------  
  
I can't believe I'm finished. Damn. I got really attached to the characters. I'm not sure about the ending. What do you think? Should I change it?  
  
Please review.  
  
Thank you all again for all the reviews and support you've given me since I've started it.  
  
Keep a look out for more fictions form me in the future, and a continuation on 'What a Difference A Day Makes'


End file.
